


Sweet Peas

by bringmesomepie, LeahCat



Series: Side Dishes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Castiel, Emotional, F/M, Feels, Finding true love, Gen, Hormones, IVF, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, One True Pairing, Pregnancy, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Rolling Chair, Sam's a Daddy, Sam's a big lawyer man man, Suicide, Surrogacy, Teacher Dean Winchester, There's someone out there, Triplets, Twins, baby kicks, backaches, egg implants, eventual destiel, hearty baby kicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahCat/pseuds/LeahCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday someone is going to look at you with a light in their eyes you've never seen, they'll look at you like you're everything they've been looking for their entire lives. Wait for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Began...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is another story brought to you by bringmesomepie and MCRgurl. This one won't be just as feelsy as Shadows but will have feels. More fluff :D

Dean sat there in the waiting room…well…waiting. John was sitting right across from him and Bobby sat beside John. Mary sat beside Dean. They were all anxiously waiting on the arrival of Sam’s newborn son.

Ruby had been carrying Sam’s son for a whole 41 weeks and was ready for her son to arrive but didn’t not want labor.

Two years of marriage lead to Sam and Ruby conceiving and now the Winchesters…and Bobby waiting impatiently for Little Thomas Dixon Winchester.

After 15 hours of labor Sam entered the waiting room. It was 2 in the morning. Mary had dozed off, Bobby and John went on a coffee refuel. Dean was pacing the floor to stay awake until he got his coffee.

He turned and saw Sam with a huge smile on his face. “So?”

Sam let out of huff of air. “I’m a dad…”

Dean smiled and walked over to his little brother and gave him a big hug. “Congrats, Sammy.”

“You wanna go and see him? Ruby is still awake, last I checked.”

“Yeah, sure, Sammy, that would be awesome.”

Sam smiled and lead him to the room .Ruby was cradling the infant in his arms and was smiling. Dean walked over to the bed. “Rub, Dean’s here.”

She looked up glassy eyed. The pain medication must have been kicking in. “Hey, Ruby, how are you feeling.”

“Better now that he’s here. Wanna hold him?” She asked.

Dean’s eyebrows rose. “Yeah, that would be awesome.” Dean beamed.

Ruby slowly transferred the infant into Dean’s arms. They baby cuddled close into Dean’s chest and kept on snoozing. Dean smiled and looked up at Sam. “He looks like you, Sammy.”

“I know.” Sam nodded.

Dean looked down at the infant. He gently ran his index finger over the side of the baby’s face. Dean was only 28 so he had time to find someone and have a family but after his little brothers marriage and now a baby he feels like he is getting old.

Dean was a womanizer…but he didn’t like woman…he was gay. He had been trying dating and nothing had stuck for longer than a month tops. The months his partner as mentioned not wanting kids or Dean mentioning he wanted kids…they left.

He was getting to the point where he is almost giving up on love. He forgot how long he was in his head before Sam gently took the baby out of his hands. “Dean, I think you should go home and get some rest. You have to be at the school early in the morning right?”

Nothing says pathetic single man more than being a high school English teacher. Dean wasn’t rolling in money but he was getting by, especially working after school and weekends at the garage. He had been saving up for something special for years.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later, Sammy. Take it easy.” Dean walked out of the room. Sam followed to let Bobby, John and Mary know but to go home and come back to tomorrow. Dean shoved his hands into his pockets as he meandered down the hall towards the elevator. Bobby and the elder Winchester’s were right behind him. Dean stopped at the nurse station.

“Dean?” John asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dean flinched. “Y’all go home. I’ll be right behind you.”

“What’s in your mind, son.” John asked.

“Nothing. Y’all get going. Y’all are tired, go home. I’ll be heading to my apartment shortly.”

“You gotta be at the school at 6:30.” Mary added.

“I know. This ain’t the first time I have gone to school with little to no sleep.” Dean smirked.

Dean walked over to the nurses station as John, Mary and Bobby got into the elevator. Dean placed his hands on the counter and waited for one of the nurses to look up. “Hi, how can I help you?”

“Hi, um, I have a question…”

“I probably have answers.” She remarked.

Dean smiled. “Is there someone I can talk to about getting sperm donations?”

“Um, you want to donate sperm?” She asked.

“No, I want the sperm. I want to have a baby…but there’s not partner in the picture.”

“Well, you would have to make an appointment with Dr. Milton.”

“I can do that. Do I have to call or can I set an appointment now?”

“When are you free?”

“Weekends or weekdays after 4.”

The nurse clicked away on the computer, she’s free…Thursday at 5.”

“That’s perfect. Thanks.”

“No problem, sugar.” The nurse smiled. “Have a good rest of the night, sir.”

Dean nodded and walked towards the elevator. Dean smiled at the thought were he could start a family without a partner. It was a little sad that he couldn’t find love but he was happy he could live out his dream of being a father.

Dean drove home and saw that it was already almost 4:30. He flopped on the bed and slept hard for 45 minutes before his alarm woke him up and he got up for the day. It was Tuesday, he could wait 2 days.

**_& ^%$#@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^_ **

Thursday afternoon went by so slow. He had planning for 4th period. He was grading the mountain of papers. He taught two honor Junior classes and a one on level sophomore class. Dean didn’t know how good of a teacher he was but he has never got a bad review and 95% of his students pass. He was focus on grading that he didn’t hear the door open and a students walk over to his desk. He was usually more alert than this. Maybe it was because he was tired.

“Mr. Winchester?” A girl’s voice sounded.

He flinched and looked up and removed thick black framed reading glasses Sam forced him to get. “Yes?”

“Are you busy right now?” She asked shyly.

“What’s up?” Dean had recognized the girls face from his first period. She sat in middleish and off to the side. The girl looked distressed and on the verge of tears. “What’s wrong, Haley?” Dean asked remembering her name. Dean was genuinely concerned why she was upset.

“Mr. Winchester, have you ever been in a place in your life where you just want to end it…just never wake up?” She whimpered slowly blinking away her tears.

Dean stood from his desk and guided her to a desk and he sat in a chair beside her. “Haley…are you telling me you want to…kill yourself?”

A tear ran down the girls face and she looked down at his hand that was in her lap. She nodded slowly.

“Haley, this is really serious, sweetheart, what’s got you feeling this way?” Dean asked taking the girls hands.

She looked up at him. Tears streamed down her face. “I-I don’t know…just a mix of things. My family is splitting up…my friends don’t like me anymore…I feel like a failure.”

Dean gave a half smiled and wiped the girls tears from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs. “Haley, I can already tell you that you are _not_ a failure. You are far from that. I can also tell you that your family splitting up is not the end of the world. I think you are so caught in about your family and how you think you are a failure that you just think your friends don’t like you. I see you during my class. You are a bubbly smiling young girl. You are a smart girl.” Dean encouraged.

Haley nodded and sniffed and wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester.”

“No, no, don’t apologize. You did good by coming to me.” Dean smiled and stood as she stood. “Why did come to me instead a counselor?”

“They would just tell my parents and sent me to therapy and suicide watch.”

“Are you ok?” Dean said seriously.

“Yeah, I’m good.” She smiled. “You cleared things up for me, Mr. Winchester. Thank you.”

“No problem. Why aren’t you in class?”

“I asked to go to the bathroom. I’m going back to class now…” Haley walked to the door as Dean nodded. She turned back around quickly. “Mr. Winchester?”

“Yes?”

“Can you not call my parents, please?”

“My mums the words.” Dean smiled. “Now, get to class.”

She left and Dean went back to grading until the bell. He packed up the ungraded papers he was going to do tonight in his bag and put the lesson plans for tomorrow in his desk drawer. He erased his white board and put away the markers. He turned around to grab his bag when he heard the door open. He slung his bag over his shoulder and turned around to find Sam in the doorway.

“Sam, what the hell are you doing here? You are either supposed to be at work or at home with your wife who just had a baby 2 days ago.”

“Ruby is fine, Thomas is fine. I got off early. Ruby is having her female friends over to share war stories about labor and junk…I was wonder if you were free tonight to go out for a beer.” Sam gave his best puppy eyes. “We could head to the Roadhouse and drink with Jo and Ash.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I can’t I’m busy.” Dean said digging in the pocket of his ironed khaki pants.

“You are a lying son of a bitch.” Sam smirked.

“How so?” Dean asked…genuinely confused.

“I already asked Bobby. You asked for tonight off.” Sam blurted out.

Dean walked out of the room and held the door opened for Sam who followed him. Dean flicked off his lights and locked the door. “What do you want me to tell you, Sammy? It’s true I asked for tonight off. That part is true. I really have something planned for tonight.”

“A date with your right hand is not a date, Dean.”

Dean glared at his younger brother. “Shut up, bitch. I have a doctor’s appointment. It’s just an appointment to get me some prices down so I can’t think about some stuff. That’s all I can tell you right now.”

“Are you sick, Dean?” Sam gasped. “Oh God, Dean, don’t tell me your sick.”

“I’m not sick, Sam. Stop worrying about me.” Dean walked down the hall. “Now, I have to get home and get out of this monkey suit then head over to the doctor’s office for my 5 o’clock appointment. After that I have a shit ton of paper’s to grade.”

Sam gave a bitch face and that was that. Dean headed to his beloved Impala and Sam headed to his car and Dean went home changed and drove over to the office. He got this at 4:45…just in time.

Basically after a physical and talking prices and the right donor the total narrowed down to a hole in Dean’s pocket and he had one chance.

“$14,000?” Dean gaped.

“Yes, that’s for one treatment.” Dr. Milton added.

Dean nodded. “I can get that…somehow.”

“Now, you have to pick out the perfect donor.”

“I thought I said I wanted that anonymous?” Dean asked.

“Yes, you will not who the father is by name, but you will know his eye color, skin color, hair color, and nationality.”

Dean nodded and Dr. Milton handed him a book with different lists of names with their information it. After 10 minutes he came to an interesting person. Blue eyes, black hair, white, German background. “I like this guy.”

“Alright, I want to schedule you appointment for next week. Friday at this time?”

Dean was stunned at how quick things were moving. “Yeah, yeah, that’s fine. I can get you the money by then.”

“That’s fine. We can go ahead and implant the fertilized eggs at that appointment.” She remarked.

“That quick?” Dean asked shocked.

“Yes, that long part is waiting to find out if that attached and you are pregnant.”

Dean left the appointment shortly after that and immediately called Sam. It rang three times before the moose answered. “Have you finally decided to set your papers aside?”

“Sam, I need to talk to you about something important.”

“What’s up?”

“Can we talk at my apartment?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be over in 15.”

Dean pulled into a parking spot in his apartment complex. “Thanks Sammy.”

“No problem. Does this mean you changed your mind about that beer?”

“I don’t think you would want to get a beer with me after I talk with you.”

“Oh boy.”

**_& ^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&_ **

“14,000 dollars?” Sam gaped.

“I said the same thing.” Dean replied.

“Why would you want that much money, Dean?” Sam snapped.

Dean sighed. “I…I want to have a baby.”

“You what?”

“I want to have a baby.” Dean repeated.

“Then get fucked?” Sam blurted out.

Dean stood. “That’s the problem. Guys aren’t just lining up at my door. I haven’t had a boy/girlfriend that has longer than a month or so in a year. The last time I had a long term relationship was with Lisa and that was 4 years ago and you know how that ended.”

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “So because you can’t get a partner or decided to have a baby?”

“I’ve wanted a family even before I knew what sex was. A person who can handle my craziest is either not out there or dead.”

“A person is out there, Dean. You just have to find it.”

“Yeah, maybe, but right now I want to stop trying.”

Sam closed his eyes. “Ok, I get you the money, but you owe me.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks Sammy!”

“Yeah, yeah, just know you are babysitting Thomas every Sunday for the next three months.”

“Deal.” Dean replied immediately. Dean couldn’t be happier.

_**^%$#@#$%^ &%$#@#$%^&^%$#@** _

_**CAS’s POV** _

“Ok, buddy, say AH for me.” Cas asked his young patient. “Well, Mrs. Davis, I don’t think little Ricky swallowed a frog literally, I don’t see that his tonsil are slightly inflamed, causing the irritation. I think a quick bout of medication and he should be as right as rain.”

“Thank you, Dr. Novak.” The woman smiled.

Cas smiled and looked at his patient. “Now, Ricky, take it easy for the next few days.” He looked at the Mom. “Come back if he gets worse, but I think he should be fine with just some allergy medicine.”

She nodded and He walked them to the check out. That was Cas’s last patient for the night. H was ready to go home, cook himself something quick and sleep. This was his first year as an actual doctor. No more interning or classes. The only thing that made him different from all the other first year residents was that he wasn’t swimming in debt. His parents paid his way through college so now he was on his own.

Cas’s sex life and dating life were down the drain. There was no time. It was work, eat, and sleep 24/7. In other words, that sucked for him, because he wanted a family. Average house, white picket fence and 2.5 kids.

Today he walked to the locker room to grab his things but, first he stopped by the doctor’s lounge to grab a coffee. Only Crowley and Meg MaCloud were sitting in there. Meg was probably getting off her shift and Crowley was probably about to start his. They seemed stressed. Cas slowly made his coffee and listened.

“Meg, you said you wanted someone you knew. You can’t just say no to all of my friends who are willing.”

“I don’t want to do it with some douche who will just want to be paid to carry my baby, man or woman.”

Cas was curious now. Why couldn’t Meg carry her own baby? Cas smiled. He walked over to Crowley and Meg. “Hey guys, what’s got you two stressed?”

“It’s nothing, Castiel.” Crowley remarked.

“I heard something about carrying your baby. Meg, you can’t carry child?”

“Crowley has a low sperm count and I have a damaged fallopian tube.” Meg informed. “We were looking for someone to surrogate our baby.”

Cas nodded. “I’ll do it.”

Meg was wide eyed and Crowley stuttered a “what?”

“Yeah, I’ll do it only if y’all pay for the medical expenses.”

“Yeah, it’s done deal. Thanks Castiel.” Meg smiled then hugged Cas tight. “Would you like to start right away?”

“Sooner the less chance I have to change my mind.” Cas smirked.

“How about next week on Friday at 5?” Meg suggested as if she already scheduled the appointment.

“That’s perfect. I’ll see you then.”

“I can’t thank you again.” Meg beamed.

Cas stood and walked out of the room and towards his locker and he grabbed his things and headed home. He smiled the whole way to this car and into his house. He was going to have a baby. Even if he wasn’t going to keep the baby he was going to get a chance to be pregnant and experience having baby. That was ok with Cas.

_**& ^%$#@#%^&*^%$#@#$%^&^** _

“Really, you’re going to carry Meg and Crowley’s baby for them?”

“How is that hard for you to understand, Anna?” Cas remarked handing the doctor a beer.

She smiled. “I understand, but I never pegged you as a family guy.”

Cas hissed and grabbed his chest. “Ow, that’s actually kinda hurt.”

“Shut up. I’m serious. You never talk about having kids.” Anna said waiting for Cas on the couch.

“I knew that my job would get the way of my love life and with that being said when I do have a night free guys aren’t just lining up to get with me.” Cas flopped on the couch beside his roomate. “Why not actually do something with the organs God gave me?”

“You have a point, Castiel, but there is a guy out there for you. You just haven’t found him yet.”

“Are you trying to get me out of carrying Megs baby or giving a pep talk…I’m getting a lot of mix signals.”

Anna laughed. “I’m just trying to put things into perspective.”

“I know.” Cas sighed as he stood. “I’m going to go to bed.”

“Wait, Castiel. I did have an interesting patient to tell you about.” Anna lunged over to grab Cas’s arm. “Please, Castiel, this guy is interesting.”

Cas huffed and sat down beside Anna again. “Who is this interesting guy?”

“Well, this guy wants to have a baby. He’s single and wants a baby.”

“Does this guy have a name?” Cas smiled.

“I don’t want to give that away. I’m doing the IVF treatment on him next Friday at 5.”

“That’s the same time I’m getting mine done. I think it’s with Gabriel?”

“Who else would you get to do that with other than your own brother?” Anna laughed.

Cas shook his head. “I would not let Gabriel look down there. That Meg and Crowley’s doing. I would chose you over him.”

Anna smiled. “I’m glad to know that but Gabriel as more years in the bank than I do when it comes to our job.”

“Gabriel, does know what he is doing.” Cas nodded.

“Now, this guy picked out a very unique sperm donor. Blue eyes, black hair, white, with a German background. I really want to see how his baby turns out because he has blonde hair, stunning green eyes, freckles.” Anna zoned out.

“But apparently gay if he wants to carry a child.” Cas nodded.

“I can be his beard.” Anna interjected.

“Yeah, that won’t look weird. A pregnant man dating a woman.”

Anna playfully slapped Cas’s arms. “How many eggs are they going to be implanting inside you?”

“I think five or six.” Cas had to think for a moment.

“This guy obviously doesn’t have a lot of money. I think he’s going one shot with this. He is only getting four eggs implanted.”

“What are the chances that all eggs will stick in me?” Cas asked crossing his legs into Indian style now facing Anna on the couch.

“It’s not liking that all eggs will stick. The likelihood of more than one sticking is hard to stay because it different every person. I think your chances are pretty good to get at least one. You keep your body pretty healthy.” Anna smiled. “Now, go rest up. Tomorrow is a once ever so often that both you and me have a day off together.”

Cas smirked. “Alright, goodnight Anna.”

**_***_ **


	2. Dean's Session

“Sam, you didn’t have to come along.” Dean groaned.

“This is my money you are spending. You are also my brother and I support your decision.” Sam nodded as he turned into the parking lot.

“Well, you didn’t have to drive me.” Dean grunted.

“Of course I did. I don’t think you are going to want to drive after what gonna be happening down under.”

“You’re sitting in the waiting room.” Dean pointed as he got out of the car.

“No, I’m going to be there with y—“

I’m about to have four fertilized egg laced inside me. You’re waiting in the waiting room.” Dean interrupted. Sam nodded and followed Dean into the hospital. He walked to the front desk. “Hi, I don’t really know where I’m going. I have an appointment with Dr. Milton at 5.”

The nurse nodded and smiled. “Just head over to the elevator and go up to level 6 and her office is the third door on the left.”

“Thank you.” Dean smiled and looked over at Sam and they headed to the elevator.

Dean stared at the numbers on the elevator. “Nervous?” Sam blurted out.

“What?” Dean retorted. “No? Why would I be?”

“I don’t know, if this works you’re going to be a single father.”

“I worked with adolescents for a living.” Dean scoffed.

“Yeah, but babies are different.”

“You don’t think I know that? Sammy, I’m absolutely 100 percent sure of what I am doing.” Dean said walking out of the elevator. Sam followed behind him as he head to the third door on the left. He knocked on the door.

“Come in.” he heard. He opened the door.

“Dr. Milton?”

“Hello, Dean. I’m glad you came early. Makes things easier.” She smiled.

Dean nodded. “Um, this is my brother Sam.”

Dr. Milton shook Sam’s hand. “Alright, let’s get down a level and get you prepped for the operation.”

“Can you not call it an operation?” Dean mumbled.

Dr. Milton smiled and they followed her to the floor below. Ok, Dean, you and your brother can wait in there for a little while, while I get everything in order before we prep you. So just hang tight.”

Dean nodded as Sam was already in the waiting room. Dean walked over and opened the door. Not really paying attention it didn’t register that there was someone walking out.

 _BAM!_ Pile up in doorway. Both vehicles seem to be fine, but the green eyed car seems to be on top of the blue eyed car.

Dean quickly scrambled off the guy. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying a lick of attention.”

The other man was laughing with a wide smile. “You’re like a bulldozer.” The man laughed as Dean stretched out a hand to help him up.

“I’m sorry, man.” Dean repeated. The blue eyed man looked at Dean with a smiled. “I’m Dean.”

“Dr. Castiel Novak.” He introduced.

Dean smirked. “English teacher Dean Winchester.”

“That’s funny.” He smiled putting his hands in his pockets.

Dean looked down at his feet. He didn’t have time to change before heading over here so he was wearing his only pair of black dress pants and a light blue button down shirt that he rolled up to his elbows with a black tie and black dress shoes. The other man staring at him was wearing a pair of dark blue scrubs and white tennis shoes. “So do you do these kinds of operations?”

“No, no, I’m a pediatrician here. I’m surrogacy for a friend of mine who can have kids.”

“That’s awesome. I’m here on selfish reason on a want a baby and don’t need a man to get one.” Dean snorted.

“I don’t think that’s selfish. I think that’s independent.” Dr. Novak explained.

“I’m glad you think that.” Dean looked around and saw Sam talking with a woman. “Looks like my brother has made some friends.”

“That’s the woman I am surrogating for.”

“It’s a small world.” Dean remarked. “Well, you’re a doctor so you have money so that mean you will have more than one try if this doesn’t work out right?”

“Right and wrong. I’m not paying for this. They are, but yes they can afford more than one session.”

Dean nodded. “This is my one and only shot. Pray to God it works out.”

“I have faith in you.”

Dean smiled. “We should hang out sometime outside of this sterile environment.”

Castiel pulled out a prescription pad out and a pen and wrote down his name and phone number. “Text me your results when you find out.”

“What if is text you earlier?”

“I might not reply back right away.i do have a busy work schedule.”

Dean smiled. “So, Dr. Novak, what made you decide to do something like this?”

“Call me Castiel. Just my patients call me Doctor. Well, I’m helping a friend and her husband.” Castiel rubbed the back of his neck.

The door opened. “Castiel?”

“That’s me. Wish me luck.” He smiled.

“Good luck, Cas.” Dean smiled but the other man gave them.

“Cas? I have never given a nickname before. I like it.” He smiled.

“You need to go.” Dean smiled. “God luck.”

Cas walked off and Dean walked over to Sam and sat down in a seat and looked around. He spaced out until Sam smacked his leg. “Ow!” Dean snapped jerking back into reality.

“Sorry, you have been bouncing your leg up and down for 10 minutes. You only do that when you nervous.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m not nervous.”

“Dean?” A nurse came out. Dean’s head whipped over to her.

“Sam?” Dean asked shyly.

Sam smirked. “You want me to come with you, don’t you?”

“You don’t have…if you don’t want to…”

Sam rose to his feet. “Come on, scared-y cat.”

“Not fraid…just nervous.” Dean said walking towards the nurse.

“You’re going to do just fine, Mr. Winchester.” The nurse smiled as they walked into the operating room. She handed Dean a gown and hospital socks. “I’ll give you some space to get changed into this. I’m gonna need you to strip all clothes including underwear.”

“How else are you going to get inside?” Dean smirked nervously. “Through my belly button?”

“Only if I have to.” The nurse smiled. She walked away and Sam walked outside for a second for Dean to change and get uncomfortable.

After the whole ordeal Dr. Milton let Dean close his legs. “Now, Dean, you might cramp up in a few days, but in 7 to 10 days you should know by just taking a home pregnancy test.”

“Thanks, Dr. Milton.”

“Oh please, call me Anna.” She smiled.

“When do I come back?” Dean asked playing with his hands.

“If you are pregnant call me and we’ll schedule an appointment for you.”

Dean nodded. “Can I change into my clothes now?”

Anna chuckled and nodded. “I better get a call telling me you are pregnant, Dean.”

“I can try. I hope I can call you.” Dean smiled as Anna walked out of the room.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked and Dean pulled on his boxers.

“Other than exposed, I feel fine.” Dean took off the gown and pulled his dress pants on. “I wish I had had time to go home and change out of my monkey suit.”

“Why didn’t you bring a spare change of clothes then?”

“I thought I was going to come home.” Dean threw on his button down shirt and chose not to tuck it in and just wrapped his tie over his shoulder. Once Dean had his shoes on they walked to check on and Sam paid for the expenses. Dean looked around and there was no sign of Dr. Novak.

“Sammy?” Dean mumbled as they exited the hospital. “I wanted to thank you for coming with me.”

“Like I told you, Dean, you’re my brother and I going to be there for you…and you used my money.” Sam smiled.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

**_* &^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#@#$%^&*_ **

**_Monday…9 Days Later…_ **

Dean had been cramping up for the past two days. He was thankful that his classes have been acting good today. So when he got to his planning period he just laid his head down for a moment but of course that when a student came in. “Mr. Winchester?”

Dean flinched. “Yes?”

“Were you sleeping?” It was a young teenage boy standing in front of Dean’s desk.

“No, just resting my head.” Dean smiled. “What can I do for you?”

“Are you feeling ok, Mr. Winchester?”

“I’m fine, what’s your problem?” Dean asked leaning back in his chair.

“I don’t understand our essay homework.” The boy, Dean recognized him from first period, Chris.

“What don’t you understand?”

“Your assignment was to write about someone who has influenced you. How would you know if someone has influenced you?”

“Well, how about if I change the wording of the assignment?” Dean suggested. “How about write about someone who has impacted your life greatly. Like your life would be different if they weren’t there.”

“Like your parent?” He asked.

“Yes, or someone else like a uncle, aunt, friend, girlfriend, boyfriend, co-worker. I give you an example. A person who has influenced my life would have to be my little brother.”

“You have a little brother?”

“Well, he’s not so much little…more like the size of a moose, but yeah, he’s my younger brother.” Dean smiled.

“Why has your brother influenced you?”

“Fun fact: age means nothing. I learn things from my little brother just as much as he learns from me. My brother taught me you can achieve anything if you put your head to it. You see, he’s a big lawyer man with an even bigger monkey suit than mine. He’s a got a huge house with a huge backyard, and beautiful wife on his arms and a new born son.”

Chris smiled. “Thanks, Mr. Winchester. You really helped me out.” He dashed out of the room.

“No problem…” He said as his door shut. He looked at the clock and it was only 2:30. He still had an hour. Somehow he managed to grade some papers before the bell rang.

On his way home he stopped by a CVS and bought the best pregnancy test there even if it burned a hole in his pocket. He rushed home and quickly took the test and as he waited for the results he changed into sweats and his AC/DC shirt. He grabbed the test and stared at it. _Two blue lines…positive._

He dialed Anna’s number. “Dr. Milton speaking.”

“Hi, Dr. Milton, it’s Dean, the test is positive.” Dean blurted out not able to contain himself.

“Congrats. Now, Dean, I want to schedule your doctor’s appointment in 8 weeks.”

“Why so long away?”

“Give the egg time to stick and stay stuck.”

“Ok, so when is 8 weeks from now?”

“November 21st.”

“Sounds great.” Dean hung up and searched through his contacts. _Castiel._

**To:** _Castiel_

**From:** _Dean_

_~Hi, Cas. It’s Dean. Remember me? I just wanted to let you know that as of a home pregnancy test, I am pregnant. Reply back to me with your results…I hope they were good. We should get a non coffee together sometime. :). Dean. ~_

He closed his phone and smiled. He couldn’t tell the family until he had his 8 weeks appointment. He was gonna be a father.

_******* _


	3. Busy Days, Busy Nights

Castiel walked out of the operation with Gabriel as he was the last patient that day. Meg and Crowley came running over to Gabe and Cas with smiles on their faces. “Hey Angel! How’d it go?” Crowley chuckled and patted Cas’s back.

“It was fine Crowley, a little awkward…” He looked over at Gabe, “But it went fine.” Gabriel chuckled. “Dr. Gabriel do you think they stuck to him, well?” Meg asked as awkward as it sounded. Gabriel laughed. “Castiel’s organs seemed to take them in well so, yes.”

Meg and Crowley smiled big. They’d been talking about wanting a child for awhile. “Now, Castiel wait 7 to 10 days and get yourself a pregnancy test from a local drug-store and give me a call if it is positive.”

Crowley chuckled. “It better be.” Gabriel glared a bit, not liking the man already. “I’m sorry, Sir it sometimes doesn’t work.” Crowley nodded, tucking in his tie. He had dressed up for the operation.  They all went their separate ways, Castiel getting to his car on his way home.

Deep down in his heart, he really wanted this to work. He loved kids more than himself, and would do anything to bring new ones in.

 

**_9 days later…_ **

****

                “Hello, I am Dr. Novak! How is everyone today?” He said walking into one of his rooms he’d check on people with. There was a tiny little boy, frowning on the big seat. His mother was standing up rubbing his back.

                “I’m fine; Jacob here is not feeling too well though.” She said patting the young boys back. Castiel fake frowned. “Aw, what’s wrong Jacob?” Castiel asked sticking out his bottom lip as rolled over to him in the rolling stool. “My tummy is hurting, doctor!” He shouted, frowning.

                “Alright Jacob, can open up for me.” He asked with a thermometer in his hand. Jacob opened his mouth and Castiel slipped it under the tiny kids tongue. The kid flicked it on top of his tongue. “Oppsy! You gotta keep it under your tongue, little buddy.”

                Castiel stuck his fingers in his mouth and fixed it up. He had gloves on obviously. The thermometer beeped and Castiel looked it. “Oh boy, it looks like you got a bit of fever there, buddy.” Castiel threw away the plastic top on the device and put a new one on, placing it where it should be. He rolled over to his desk with Jacob’s history on the computer.

                “Has any of this updated, Ma’am?” Cas looked over his shoulder to the mother. “No Sir.” Castiel nodded. “Well Jacob, is it just your tummy that’s hurting? Is your nose stuffy or throat itchy?” Castiel went on looking at Jacob. Jacob shook his head.

                Castiel nodded and typed something up on his computer. “Alright, so I’d say he has a tiny stomach virus that might last a couple of days or more. I’m going to prescribe him some of this medicine, which I’m writing down here.” He wrote quickly as he talked. “It should be ready for in about an hour.”

                The mother smiled and the little guy started coughing. “Oh no!” Castiel said and quickly rolled over to the trash-can, grabbing it and sitting it in front of Jacob just in time. The tiny boy who was no more than 6 was throwing up his lunch into the tiny black basket.

                He started crying in embarrassment. “Oh, little buddy, it’s okay! This medicine is going to make you feel better and your tummy is going to be smiling.”

                Castiel handed the basket to the mother. “He looks like he might do it again.” The little boy looked green and was whimpering. “Poor thing.” Castiel said.

                “Well, is there anything else I can help you guys with tonight?” Castiel asked. The mother shook her hand started getting up. “Alright, have a nice day and Jacob,” Castiel looked down at him, “You feel better alright?”

                Jacob nodded and held his mother’s hand walking out of the room. Castiel walked back to his desk and saved all of Jacob’s files. He loved working with kids and he’d do anything to make them happy.

                He heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” Castiel said squinting his eyes looking at his computer. “You should really get those glasses you’ve been wanting, Castiel.” Meg said laughing.

                “Hey Meg, what are you doing in here? Shouldn’t you be—I don’t know, on shift?” He asked busy at work. Meg was nurse. She laughed. “I’m just stopping by here because I got something for you.” She said walking over to his desk.

                She popped a seat next to him, handing him a box that said ‘ _pregnancy tests’_ on the cover. “Oh gosh, Meg I totally forgot.” Castiel said rubbing his hair back. He was a very busy man. “That’s why I’m here to give these to you.” Meg said smiling. “I know you’re busy.”

                Castiel smiled. “Thanks.” Castiel looked back at his computer making Meg roll her eyes. “Novak!”

                “What?” He asked looking over at her. She was still holding the box. “I got off shift not just to give this to you, but you know—maybe I wanted you to use it?” She beamed at him. Castiel sighed. “What if I don’t have to go?”

                Meg laughed. “Please, I saw you jug that whole coffee down an hour ago.” Castiel rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll be right back.” Meg clapped as Castiel walked out the door.

                He walked into the men’s bathroom and got one pregnancy test out. He read the box: ‘ _two blue line equals positive, an one blue line equals negative.’_

                Castiel unzipped his pants and did his business, pregnancy test in hand. He washed his hands and started walking back to his desk with it in his hand. (He didn’t feel the need to hide it in a hospital).

                Meg was waiting in there, messing with his stuff. “Don’t touch!” Castiel said getting back in his rolling stool. “So, what is it?”

                “I don’t know, I wanted you guys to see, not me.” Castiel sat it down in front of Meg. Meg shook her head. “No Cas, you deserve to know. You are going to be the one carrying it anyway.”

                Castiel sighed and flipped the stick over. He suddenly smiled seeing the 2 bright blue lines. “I’m pregnant, Meg.” He whispered. He could feel a tear in his eye. “I don’t know why I’m getting emotionally, but I am.” He whipped his eyes. “Castiel! Oh my gosh! You’re pregnant with my baby! Thank you, thank you, thank you! She kissed his cheek and ran out of room yelling her husband’s name down the hall. Castiel smiled.

                He looked at his computer and saw that he had no more appointments for the day. ‘ _Thank God…’_ He thought, needing a break from the big news.

                He grabbed his things and headed to his car, checking his phone.

 ‘ _Text from: Unknown’_

Castiel squinted his eyes and looked down at his phone. It was Dean! He had remembered Dean, the guy that had accidentally bumped into him when he was about to get the operation. He smiled as he texted back and added him to his contacts.

**To:** _Dean_

**_From:_ ** _Castiel_

**_-_ ** _Hello Dean, yes I do remember you! You’re that guy that ran into me. I hope your head is okay! I’m very happy to know you are pregnant as you wanted. I just took mine and what do you know? I’m pregnant too. I agree as in we should meet up for some non coffee! Tell me when! :D <3-_

He shut his phone and smiled. ‘ _Did I just get asked out on a date?’_


	4. ...Like A Fucking Teenage Girl...

Dean stared at his phone. Cas had responded back. He was pregnant. He was pregnant Cas was pregnant. He asked Cas on a date. Two pregnant men. Not weird. It had been two days since he found out which meant it was Wednesday. School had ended and he was at home grading papers.

He didn’t know if you wanted to go ahead a have the date or wait until he actually had his first appointment before meeting Castiel again. It hadn’t sunk in yet that he was pregnant. He flip opened his phone and typed up his message to Cas.

**To:** _Cas_

**From:** _Dean_

_~That’s awesome. I’m free most days after 4. I’m glad I get the chance to see you again.~_

It was two more weeks until Cas and Dean’s schedule cleared. It was a coffee shoppe that Dean had only seen around but had never entered. Dean walked in there and spotted the familiar man sitting at a table near a window with a probable hot beverage other than coffee.

“I hope that’s not coffee.” Dean smiled once he bought a hot chocolate and walked over to the table.

The man looked up and his crystal blue eyes connected with Dean’s. He smiled. “It’s hot tea.”

“How’s the doctor life?” Dean asked with his normal stupid grin.

“The doctor life is busy.” Cas sighed taking a sip of his tea. “I’m a pedestrian at the hospital.”

Dean nodded. “Are you sure you can handle the stresses of being a doctor and carry a baby?”

“Are you sure you can handle the stresses a high school teacher and carry a baby?”Cas responded as a witty retorted.

“Hell no.” Dean scoffed. “Highschoolers are going to eat me alive when they find out.”

“My job isn’t stress most of the time, it’s just a lot of moving around and the couple I’m surrogating for might force me on paternal leave early or something.”

“I have a doctor’s appointment with Dr. Milton in 6 weeks.” Dean changed subjects a little bit.

Cas’s eyes grew wide. “Dammit.”

“What?” Dean leaned forward.

“I forgot to call my doctor.”

“Smart move, Cas.” Dean laughed. “Just call him tonight.”

Cas nodded. “Did you say your doctor was Dr. Milton?”

“Yeah, it was just the first doctor a nurse said that night. Why?”

“She’s my roommate.” Cas smiled. It was basically get to know you type conversation for the rest of the evening. Turns out the coffee shop was owner by a friend Cas’s; Balthazar. It was closing by the time Cas and Dean had to leave. Cas walked Dean to the 1967 black Chevy Impala and waved good bye.

**_6 Weeks Later…_ **

Dean was shocked of how big his was already at 8 weeks. His button down shirt didn’t hide anything and were getting a little snug. It was a good thing is was getting colder and he could get away with wearing a jacket to cover to tiny bulge.

He had decide to tell the family at Thanksgiving since it was right around the corner. He only had to last two more days next before Thanksgiving break. By the time he gets back he can tell his students that he’s pregnant. The only person who knew was Cas, whom he text every morning and evening.

Dean thought everything was going too fast. Supposedly he was only 8 weeks and he was already showing and morning sickness was already kicking in. It was really only in the morning at the moment but he knew from Ruby’s pregnancy that morning sickness can be all day sickness. Right now, certain smells make him nauseous but he hasn’t thrown up.

It was Friday…Thank the Lord. He just had to head to his doctor’s appointment and he was good to go. The bell rang and he was out the door.

He barely made it on time because he had to get out of his monkey suit. He walked into the office with a smile. “Hi, hey, hello, I’m Dean. I have a appointment with Dr. Milton like now.”

The nurse laughed. “You’re right on time, Mr. Winchester. Just go sit in the waiting room for your name to get called and I will let Dr. Milton know you’re here.”

“Thanks.” Dean walked away and sat in an empty chair and looked around. It wasn’t long before his name was called and a nurse showed him the way to the examining room. After a once over done by the nurse, Dr. Milton came in with a smile.

“Good to see you, Dean. I can already tell you’re definitely pregnant.”

“Is it that obvious?” Dean groaned flattening out his shirt making the small bulge more apparent.

“No, just looks like you had a big lunch.” Anna smiled. “Now can I get you to pull up your shirt.”

Dean did as he was told and Anna squirted a cold gel on his swollen abdomen. “I swear, doc, I didn’t down any Miracle Grow. Is it normal for it to grow this fast?”

Anna laughed and placed the wand of the sonogram machine. “I would be a little wondered if you were carrying one.”

Dean lifted his head. “Wait, wait, _if_ I was carrying one?”

Anna pointed to the screen. “You are having three. There’s Baby A, B, and C.” Anna wiped the gel off Dean’s stomach, but Dean didn’t sit up. “You’re free to sit up.”

Dean was seeing stars and his head was both swimming and spinning at the same time. He slowly ran his fingers through his hair. “Triplets?”

“Yep, congrats, Dean. I wanna schedule another appointment at 14 weeks.”

Dean nodded and placed his feet on the ground. That’s when they gave out and Dean slipped into unconsciousness.

His head hurt when he first woke. He groaned and heard. _‘Oh, look he’s waking up.’_

Dean blinked his eyes open. Everything was fuzzy at first but after a second everything focused and he realized he was in the room he was when everything went dark. He was in a hospital bed. Still fully clothed in _his_ clothes, but he was on a hospital bed with people around him. _‘oh no.’_

Mary, John, Sam, Ruby, Bobby, Ellen and Jo were all sitting around the room. He lifted his head and looked around. “I bet you wondered why I called this meeting.”

“When were you going to tell us you were pregnant, Dean.” Mary asked first.

“Next week.”

“Why were you going to hide the fact you did IVF treatment to get pregnant?” John asked second.

“I…It’s a long story.” He glared at Sam.

“I had to tell them, Dean, or Dr. Milton was going too.”

“It’s fine, Sammy.” Dean looked at Mary and John. “I’m sorry, Mom and Dad. I thought I was never going to find my soulmate and I have wanted a family for as long as I can remember so I decided to put that in my own hands. I just wasn’t expecting this exactly.”

“What are you talking about?” Mary asked.

“Dr. Milton didn’t tell you?” Dean queried.

“No, she told us you had information for us to know.” John replied.

Dean took a deep breath. “It’s three.”

“It’s what?” Mary asked.

“I’m having triplets. Out of the four eggs I had implanted three latched on.” Dean whimpered, getting embarrassed about finally announcing this in an hospital room because he fainted like a fucking teenage girl. “I’m sorry. I understand if you are disappointed in me.”

Jo, Ellen, and Bobby walked out of the room. Mary sat on the bed as Dean sat up. “Aw, honey, we aren’t disappointed in you. You are old enough to make your own decisions and we will support you all the way.”

“Yeah, son, we knew you wanted a family back when you were really little. You were convinced that girls do not have cooties and you would play house with the neighbors daughter would have the same age and you were the daddy and she was the mommy and Sammy was the baby.” John smiled.

“Ugh, don’t remind me of that.” Sam groaned.

“I hope you have pictures. John, you have to tell me more, later.” Ruby smiled.

Dean smiled. “Thanks. That means a lot to me.”

Dr. Milton chose that moment to walk in. “Oh look who’s awake.” She smiled.

“Yeah, I’m up. Can I go home now?”

“Only if you don’t faint again.”

“I promise.” Dean smiled. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open.

**To:** _Cas_

**From:** _Dean_

_~ Hey, Cas. Just had my 8 week appointment with Dr. Milton. I am definitely pregnant. You should see my belly. HA Even better news is that I’m having triplets and my family found out. All because I fainted. Hit my head pretty hard, but no concussion so I guess it’s a win. ~_

**_***_ **


	5. Forgetting

                Castiel waved bye to Dean after the dinner date smiled to himself. He really liked this guy, although he didn’t want to admit it. He hadn’t dated a guy in about 4 years, and he didn’t think there was a guy for him out there, but then Dean came.

                Dean was beautiful and funny and everything Cas looked for in a man. He could imagine himself with this guy forever and was soulfully happy with that fact.

                He got his phone, remembering he hadn’t got a doctor’s appointment schedule and called his brother. It rang twice and then he answered. “Dr. Gabriel speaking?”

                “Hey Gabe, it’s Castiel. I just remembered that I was supposed to call you when I knew I was pregnant and…I may have forgotten.” He heard laughing in the background from his brother’s side of the phone. “What’s so funny?” Cas asked being dead serious.

                “I know you forgot, little bro. Meg already got it scheduled for you like 2 weeks ago. I was literally waiting for you to call.” Gabriel laughed knowing the look on his brother’s face. “Dammit. Well, when is it?”

                “It’s literally 6 weeks and a day from today.” Gabriel said apparently already looking at his papers. “Dude, you really need to remember these things.”

                “I know, I know. I’ll see you then, bye.” He hung up the phone and got into his car. The fact that he was pregnant wasn’t setting in on him and he wished it was.

**_6 weeks later…_ **

****

                “Can you say, ‘ _ah_ ’ for me, baby girl? Nice and wide for me—there you go!” Castiel said, checking the throat of an about 4 year old girl. “Keep your tongue out, I got keep looking.” He said as the little girl wiggled in her seat.

                “Alright, so her throat is looking a bit inflamed. Unfortunately, the medicine I’ll need to give her comes only in pills. Do you think she can handle it?” Castiel said rolling over to his desk and typing some things up on his computer.

                “Well, how big are they Dr. Novak?” The Father asked. Cas smiled. “Well, they are about the size of a M&M, so very tiny. The real question is can Emma take them?” Castiel looked over to the young girl who was looking questionable about the whole idea. “You think you could do that Emma?” The Father asked. She shook her head and put her fingers in her mouth.

                It was hard for Cas not to laugh. “Well, we have something else, but you have to take for a longer time.” The Father nodded. “That’s fine, I don’t think she’s old enough to be taking pills.” Castiel nodded. “Most aren’t and that’s totally fine.”

                Castiel wrote down a medication for the family and sent them off. He sighed. It was late and that was the last family of the day.

                There was a knock on the door. “Come in!” Cas yelled, saving everything on his computer and shutting it off. Meg came in with Crowley, both having smiles on their face. “Dammit, I forgot guys.” Castiel yelled remembering again about his appointment.

                Crowley laughed. “That’s why we’re here.” Meg ran over to Cas and grabbed him by the dragging him with her. “Hurry up Castiel, the appointment is in like 5 minutes and we don’t want to be late.”

                “Meg, the appointment is just 2 levels above us.” Castiel mumbled, getting dragged by Meg. She smiled. “I know Castiel, I’m just excited. Have you felt anything different?” She asked looking at Cas’s stomach then to his face.

                Castiel shook his head. “Not physically, no…” He was almost embarrassed. Crowley laughed a bit to himself. “So, mentally you’ve felt different?” He asked. Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yes, I’ve been emotional.”

                Meg and Crowley chuckled as the elevator opened up to the right floor. They waited for a little bit only to get called by Gabriel minutes later. They all stood up and went in with Cas as Gabriel called. “Hey Castiel, long time no speak, just lay back for me so we can get this going!” Gabe smiled and lifted Cas’s shirt. He was still in his scrubs for working all day.

                The gel was freezing on his stomach but he didn’t flinch as he moved the gel around on his belly. Meg and Crowley held hands as they looked at the screen as Gabriel rubbed.

                “Oh wow, I think Castiel here is extra lucky. You know this doesn’t happen a lot?” Gabriel spook with a smile. Meg looked confused. “What does that mean?”

                “Well Meg, he has 2 little babies sticking to him.” He smirked as he saw Meg and Crowley’s eyes go wide. “Twins?” Crowley asked, smiling wide at his wife. Gabriel nodded looked over to Cas who was as wide eyed as them.

                “I’m – I’m having 2 babies?” Castiel asked in awe. Gabe nodded. “That’s what I just said, baby bro. See,” He pointed at the screen, “This is baby A, and this is baby B.” Castiel looked down at his stomach, noticing the tiniest bump near his privates.

                Gabriel smiled. “Alright, well do you have any questions for me?” He asked. Castiel shook his head and so did Meg and Crowley. “Alright, well I’ll see you again at 14 weeks, okay?” Castiel nodded, not saying a word.

                Meg and Crowley talked to Cas for a bit before Castiel decided to leave to his car, needing to get home. He got his phone out and saw the message Dean had seen him the day before. He started to text back.

 

**To:** _Dean_

**From:** _Castiel_

_-Hey Dean! I’m glad to hear you’re pregnant, and certainly wish you luck with the triplets. I just went to my appointment today and I’m having twins. I’m pretty happy…well happy for Meg and Crowley. I hope your head feels okay! I’m sorry you fainted!-_


	6. You Can't Save Anyone

**_1 Month Later…_ **

Dean sat at his desk smiling at the text Cas had sent him that morning. Ever since Cas found out that he was having twins Dean felt a little better because he thought it was a little more normal that you can have multiples with IVF.

His students were slowly figuring out. Already at 12 weeks it was hard to hide it. It was one Monday morning and Dean decided to grace the class with not hiding his baby bump. He was only 12 weeks which meant he was only starting to be 3 months. With one baby he could easily hide for two more months and even with twins he could month more.

Dean began writing the lesson plan on the corner of the board then wrote down some busy work they could work on like vocab as he went around and checked homework. The first bell rang as e started writing on the board so students would be trickling in.

Dean turned and started heading to his desk to get on his computer when he heard foots steps. “Good morning, Mr. Winchester.”

“Good morning.” Dean responded sitting down. He logged into his computer and by the time he got to the attendance the late bell rang. “Good morning, class, let’s get through attendance with minimal injury then we can get to our lesson.”

Dean went through the roll then stood. “Ok, everyone get out your homework and get started on the busy work. Dean said in front of the class.

“Whoa, Mr. Winchester. How long have you been hiding that you were pregnant from us?” A guy said from the middle of the group of desks.

Dean smiled. “No, only about 12 weeks.”

“But your already showing.” A girl replied.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, this kinda happens when you’re having triplets.”

“But Mr. Winchester?”

“That’s enough with the questions. We can talk about this if we have time at the end of class.” By the end of class the kids knew about as much as he did because they were full of questions. They knew all but the fact that there was no other dad in the picture. The bell rang before anyone could ask that question. That day repeated three times before he got to his free period.

He got through grading when he felt a flutter in his abdomen. “That’s awesome.”

“I never knew where you got that from.” He heard. Dean straighten up and looked over that the voice. It was John. “You were always the one to call everything awesome. Mary thought that was your catch phrase.”

“Hey Dad.” Dean smiled rising to his feet. “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t visit my oldest son?”

“How’d you know I wouldn’t have class?”

“I called Sam and he told me.”

“Sammy’s giving away all my house secrets.” Dean smiled. “It’s good to see you, Dad.”

“Wow, son, you have already gotten big.”

“Don’t remind me.” Dean smirked placing a hand on his stomach.

“I wanted to talk to you about the triplets.” John said placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean saw his door fling open and guy looks panicked and wide eyed. He was carrying a girl limp in his arms. “Mr. Winchester!”

“Oh God, what happened?” Dean rushed over to the boy and helped him set her on his desk.

“She…She collapsed in the hallway. She slit her wrist in front of your door.”

Dean looked at the girl. It was Haley. “GO to the bathroom and get paper towels.” Dean ordered. John was already calling 9-1-1. Dean pressed firmly down on Haley’s wrist. “Haley, wake up for me, sweetheart.”

The boy came back with paper towels. The boy wasn’t someone who he recognized. “Dean, a paramedic is on the way.”

Dean nodded. “How long has she been out?”

“I don’t know. My class is right next door and she wasn’t there when I left to the bathroom. I couldn’t have been gone longer than 5 minutes. She was on the ground when I came back.”

“It’s ok. You did the right thing. What’s your name?”

“Ethan.”

“Ok, Ethan. It’s ok. Stay calm. You’ve done everything right.” Dean replied. “When I take my hand off her wrist I want you to cover it and apply firm pressure to try to stop the bleeding. I’ll grab a towel and then I quickly cover the slit. Vis versa with the other wrist. Understand?”

He nodded. “Dean, I’m going to go notify the front office and wait for the EMT’s at the front.” Dean nodded and started covering the wounds.

“Haley, wake up for me.” Dean tried again.

“Her name’s Haley?” He asked.

“Yes, she’s in one of my classes.” Ethan walked over to Haley’s crouch down on the ground to get on level with her.

“Haley, you’re going to be ok. Doctors are going to take good care of you.”

Dean heard footsteps and a rolling gurney. It was rolled into the room and EMT’s quickly bandaged up the girls wrists. That’s when she went into cardiac arrest. They couldn’t bring her back. She died on the gurney. They rolled her away. John said they would talk later.

Ethan was pale and stared where the gurney was. “Come on, Ethan. Let’s wash our hands. How do you normally get home?”

“I drive here.” He said as Dean guided him to the bathroom.

“Do you think you can handle driving home?”

He nodded. “I’m sorry if I stressed you out. I heard about your pregnancy with triplets earlier today. Your room was the closest room.”

Dean washed his hands. “Ethan, you did everything right. She was just too far gone. Don’t blame yourself and don’t worry about me.”

He nodded. “Thanks, Mr. Winchester.”

“You head on home. I’ll talk with you teacher.” Dean said as he walked off and Dean talked with the teacher and Dean went home. He could only take so much stress for one day.

_**& ^%$#@#$%^&*&$#@#$%^&*** _

_**2 Weeks Later…** _

Since the death of one of his students Dean went to her funeral and Dean made the class she was in write an essay on the remembrance of a deceased family member or close friend. He allowed for some of the share their stories. The class decided to share one thing they would remember about Haley. People liked her and it warmed Dean’s heart to know that she will be missed.

Now Dean sat in the doctor’s office for his 14 weeks doctor’s appointment. Anna measured his belly and took a few tests then brought out the sonogram machine. “How are you feeling, Dean?”

Dean half smiled. “Better. A student of mine commit suicide two weeks ago. I’ve been better. “

“Would it make you feel better if we saw your three babies?”

“Much better.”

Anna smiled. “Good.” She squeezed the gel on his stomach and moved the wand along the swell. “They are looking healthy. There’s 1, 2, and 3.”

“They have gotten bigger.”

“I would hope so because your belly and gotten bigger as well.”

“Don’t remind me.” Dean groaned.

“I can find out the genders if you wanna know.”

“Please.” Dean beamed.

She moved the transducer around some more and clicked a few buttons. “Well, Dean, you are going to have you hands full. You have three girls.”

“Wow, three girls.” Dean smiled. “That’s awesome.”

“You’re not going to faint on me again.”

“No, I’m good.”

“I’m going to schedule you for a 20 week appointment. In the meantime, relax, take it easy, mold the minds of tomorrow.”

Dean laughed and walked to his car and pulled out his phone.

 **To:** _Cas_

**From:** _Dean_

_~ Hey Cas, sorry we haven’t texted in a while. The past two weeks have been bad. I found out the genders today. Three tiny girls. I think we need to meet again. What day is here for you? ~_

**_***_ **


	7. Morning Sickness Isn't Just in The Morning

**_6 weeks later…_ **

****

                “Good Afternoon, what brings you in here?” Castiel said with the fakest of all fake smiles on his face. The teenage girl in the room had the smell of perfume all over her. It was strong, and Castiel couldn’t take it. His morning sickness was already pretty bad, but with such a strong overwhelming smell, he was feeling like he was about to vomit all over them.

                They probably couldn’t tell he was pregnant, because he had his white coat on covering over his belly that was bigger than he thought it would be at this time. He had an appointment tomorrow, the only reason he remembered that was because he had to take the morning off. The appointment was very early, but at least Castiel could sleep in a bit more than usual.

                “Well, my little girl here has been saying her sides have been hurting pretty bad. They were so bad yesterday that she even threw up, she felt so sick.” Her father said, looking at his daughter. Castiel tried to ignore the word ‘ _throw up_ ’ for his own stack. He looked at her history on the computer and saw she was 12 years old, and seemed to have developed since the last time she came.

                He was guessing the obvious; they were cramps. The girl bit her lip and swung her legs off the edge of the bed. “Dad, can me and Dr. Novak talk alone for a minute?”  She asked quietly and Dad looked so confused.

                “Alright, tell me when to come back…” He slowly got up and closed the door. Castiel grabbed at his thumb to keep him from vomiting. He breathed in heavy and then looked up at her. “Is there something you haven’t told your father?” Castiel smiled, rolling over to her.

                She nodded. “It’s just my period. It started when I was with my Mom a month ago and it came back and I’m with my Dad. I just told him I didn’t feel good, and he was worried. I-I didn’t know he was going to bring me to the doctor! I’m so sorry.” She begged out to Cas. Castiel smiled and wrote down on her files that she started a month ago.

                “Alright, well to fix up your cramps, I’d just take whatever is at your local store for it. It’s all over the counter medication for periods, my Dear. Would you like me to tell your Father about it or do you feel comfortable?” Castiel asked, getting giant smell of her perfume. He gagged a bit in his mouth, but vaguely smiles at the girl.

                  She shakes me head. “Please tell him.” Castiel side and got up slowly. He was happy to get out of the room but the nauseas feeling were still powerful. The father sat outside.

                “What’s wrong with her?” The Father asked with a worried look. Castiel smiled, he got patients like this once a week it seemed.  “Sir, she’s perfectly fine. Your little girl just isn’t as little as you think.” He smirked hoping the father would understand. He blushed and starched the back of his neck. “She just started her period?” He asked.

                Castiel nodded as he felt his stomach turning. The Father even had some colon on that was stronger than the perfume. He was grabbing his thumb hard; that was a trick for him not to vomit. “just get her some over the counter medication and she’ll be fine.”

                He nodded as the girl walked out of the room. “Come on, Holly. Let’s go get you those—uh meds.” The girl smiled at Castiel as he smiled and quickly ran to a trash-can, throwing his stomach acids all in the can.

                “Wow, that’s the 5th time just tonight, Novak.” The nurse, Kevin said patting his back. Cas nodded and continued to throw up into the small can. “Lucky,” He spat into the can, “that was my last patient for tonight, that means I can go as soon as I look over everything, and turn everything off.” Castiel said as grabbed a tissue and wiped his face. Kevin grabbed Cas’s shoulder and smiled. “I’ll get all that done for you Dr. Novak. You’ve been pretty sick all today.”

                Castiel smiled. “Thank you means a lot. I’ll pay you back when I’m not big and pregnant.” He patted his belly. “It’ll be all worth it when you get to live with the twins.” Kevin said smiling. Castiel fake smiled, and sighed. “Yeah…” He said. Kevin didn’t know about Cas doing it for a friend. He touched his swollen belly and sighed.

 

* * *

 

                Cas got home that night with the sick feeling coming back from his car smell. When he walk into the door smelling the coffee in the air as soon as he came in. He ran a grabbed a the trash can and threw up instantly. “Oh my gosh, Castiel I didn’t think you’d be home by now! I’m sorry!” She said running and throwing the coffee down the stink.

                He spit into the trash can and threw up again from the strong smell. “I hate morning sickness so much!” Castiel yelled out loud as Anna came to rub his back. “I’ll get you some water.”

                Anna ran and got some water, giving it to him as rubbed his face. “Will talking about my patient I had today make you feel better?” Castiel looked up. He smiled. “Sure, Anna.”

                Anna smiled. “The boy is really dreamy and single and sexy. Like damn, he is so hot. He is 14 weeks pregnant with triplets. You know, that doesn’t happen often.” Cas looked at her with confusion. “Is—is this guy’s name, Dean?” Cas asked looking with wide eyes. “Yeah, he seemed like a perfect man for you. Wait, how’d you know his name?”

                “I’ve made him. He texts me…I mean he hasn’t texted me in about 2 weeks but, he does.” Castiel blushed, gulping some water down. Anna smiled. “If only I could tell you why.”

                Cas sighed. “Well, I’m going to go take a shower, and then go to bed.” Castiel said getting up and walking to his bedroom. He had a long day planned for tomorrow. Lucky he went to sleep knowing, Dean texted him.

 

* * *

 

                Castiel walked into the hospital meeting up with Meg and Crowley for his appointment. “Hey! You remembered!” Crowley chuckled, patting his back, looking at his belly. “Well, Meg called me before my alarm went off, so I’m alive and shining.”

                Meg smiled and they waited for the doctor. “Castiel Novak.” The doctor called as they got up and walked in. Cas got up on the bed and pulled up his shirt. His belly was a lot bigger than before. Gabriel rubbed the gel on his stomach again and rubbed it around. “Well, the babies are doing fine, Meg and Crowley. Here is baby A, and this is baby B. Would you like to know the genders?” Gabriel smiled as Meg and Crowley looked at each other.

                “It’s up to you, love.” Crowley said looking at Meg. Meg clapped and smiled. “I wanna know!” Cas smiled, he wanted to know too.

                Gabriel looked at the screen and clicked a few buttons. “Baby A here, is a girl and Baby B over here is a boy.”

                Crowley and Meg smiled and hugged each other. “Oh my gosh, Crowley we both get what we want. You wanted a girl and I wanted a boy! God blessed us!” She smiled. Castiel smiled and felt tears whelmping up in his eyes. “Not again…”


	8. Try again, Fail Again, Fail Better

Dean waddled out of the bathroom for the fourth time in two hours. “Do you know what worse than peeing more than once every hour?”

Ruby walked into the living with a bottle in her hands, towel on her shoulder and a five month old baby boy on her hip. “What?”

“Having to pee twice every class period.” Dean grumbled rubbing his belly and walked over to living room. “I’m as big as you were at the end of your pregnancy with Tom.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you’re carrying two more people.” Ruby smiled as Tom grabbed a handful of her hair. “Aw, Dean help.”

Dean waddled over and gently pulled away Ruby’s hair and pulled a hair tie off her wrist and pulled it back into a ponytail. He had been learning with Ruby on how to do a ponytail. Since he was having three girls he had to know if he was doing this himself. “There you go.”

“Thanks, Dean. You’re ok with Tom taking a nap here?”

“Mi casa es su casa.” Dean replied slowly sitting down. The babies were really active. “Did Tom move a lot?”

“Not at first. When he started to run out of room was when it was closer to the end. But, Dean, since you’re having triplets they are already running out of room.”

Dean groaned. “I know, I know.”

“I’m going to go put him down.” Ruby said after Tom let out a big burp. “That was a good one little man.”

Dean smirked. “Yeah, yeah, are you staying for supper?” Ruby waved up a finger and walked into Dean’s room. Three feet kicked him in unison. “Whoa, calm down there. Y’all are only halfway there, Sweet Peas.”

“You’re calling the girls Sweet Peas?” Ruby gasped as she walked in. “Aw, Dean. That is so cute! I called Tom, Alien until 2 weeks after we took him home.”

“I needed to call them other than the babies.” Dean pulled his legs into Indian style.

“The answer is yes to the dinner. Sambo is on a business trip. This mean I get to hear all about this mystery man Sam has been telling me about. You bulldozed him in the hospital. He tells me you have been texting him a lot plus been a date.”

“I haven’t been on a date with him. We just had non-coffee. He had hot tea I had hot chocolate. We just talked.” Dean asked as Ruby sat down beside him.

“What’s going on with him?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Is he single?”

“Of course, I don’t cheat.”

“Is he pregnant?” Ruby asked placing her hands on Dean’s knees.

Dean gave a confused look and rubbed his stomach. Then his eyes grew really big. “Help me, help me up.” Dean scrambled to rise to his feet.

“What’s wrong?” Ruby asked helping him to his feet.

Dean didn’t answer but he speed waddled to the bathroom. He reentered the living room and few minutes later. “Sorry, it was like they all decided to kick my bladder then all of them sit on it at once.”

Ruby smiled. “That’s perfectly fine, Dean. I almost peed myself because Tom moving all the time.”

“By the way, Yes, he is pregnant. With Twins. A boy and a girl. He’s doing it for a friend and her husband.”

“How far along is he?” Ruby beamed. “Did he do the IVF the same day as you?”

“Yeah, he’s around 19 weeks like me. The only difference is that he isn’t as huge as I am.”

“You’re as big as you are supposed to be.” Ruby remarked. “Come on, I’m going to fix you a homemade supper.”

“No, I can’t let you do that.” Dean said trying to stand.

“No, you are going to sit at the table and I’m going fix us some supper while you tell me more about your crush.”

Dean huffed as he walked to the table. “There’s not much more to tell. He’s a doctor, kids doctor.”

“Well, does this mystery man, have a name?”

“Castiel.”

“He sounds dreamy.” Ruby smiled.

“Just remember that you’re married to my brother.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t daydream.” Ruby laughed setting a simple BLT in front of Dean. “So when are you going to see him again?”

“Saturday. We are having lunch.”

“Remember if he pays for your lunch it was a date.”

Dean laughed and they ate their supper with light conversation. Once Tom woke up from his nap Ruby left. By 10:30 Dean was asleep only to have his alarm to go off at 5:30 and a punch to his lung.

**_* &^%$#@#$*(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*_ **

Not only was it Friday but it was the last day of school before Spring Break. Dean had a lesson plan prepared if his students started acting up but he was mostly going to start out then Segway into watching Star Wars for the rest of class.

Dean went through roll then slowly rose to his feet. “The 1969 Nobel Prize in Literature, Samuel Beckett once said. “Try again, fail again, fail better.” He means if you fail once, try again. If you fail twice, try again, because that failure should be better than the previous failure. With that you should have learn how to improve just a little more.”

“What if you keep failing?” Asked a young girl in the back.

“IF you keep on doing and failing you should be failing better than the time before.”

“What if we can’t try any harder?” A guy asked from the middle row.

“No, try not, do or do not. There is no try.” Dean said. “Quote by Yoda.” The class laughed. “Are there any questions?”

“Mr. Winchester, The whole class is wondering what the genders of your babies are?” A guy asked from the back. The guy was probably the loudest person in the class. The whole class chimed in with yes’s.

“Ok, ok, settle down. They are all girls.” Dean walked over to the projector. “Now, no more questions. I have a movie for y’all to watch.”

Dean did that for all of his classes and he was exhausted by the time he got home. He was so glad it was Spring Break.

_*** &^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*** _

Saturday finally came and he woke up with six feet punching his bladder. He almost didn’t make to the bathroom in time. Great start to the day. He found out that it was 11:30 when he got out of the shower. He had to be at the restaurant at 12:30. Even better.

He threw on some clothes and grabbed his wallet and keys. He barely fit behind the wheel of his Impala. He drove 15 minutes to the small burger place. He waddled into the burger place that Cas told him about. The best burger’s in Lawrence. Apparently, Cas had never been to the Roadhouse. Dean scanned the room as he walked in.

He spotted the jet black haired wonder boy. He was wearing light green scrubs and a white long jacket. Dean knew under there was a baby bump he really wanted to see. Dean on the other hand was sporting a major beer gut. “It’s good to see you, again, Cas.” Dean smiled.

Cas smiled. “Hey, you’ve gotten big.”

“Don’t remind me.” Dean grunted as he sat down. “How have the twins been?”

“They started really moving last week.”

“Oh you’re a lucky bastard. My Sweet Peas have been moving all around since over a month.” Dean laughed and rubbed the top of his gut. “The kids in my classes are loving this whole thing. Some girls come in before class and ask to feel.”

Cas smiled. “Teenage girl are like that.”

“How have you been?” Dean asked putting his hands on the table.

“Nothing to complain about.” Cas leaned forward. A waitress came up and they order drinks and food and ate. It was simple lunch. “Dean, would you like to come back over to my place?”

“I would love that.” Dean smiled. “Did you drive here?”

“No, my roommate drove me here when our shifts ended.” Cas said as he took the bill and stuck his card and handing it to the waitress.

“I’ll pay you back for my lunch.” Dean blurted out. “Your shift ended?”

“I worked an early morning shift.” Cas explained. “No, it’s fine, I don’t want your money.”

Cas stood and helped Dean up. Dean started laughing. “I’m sorry.” Dean laugh made Cas laugh.

“No you’re fine, I’m happy to help.” Cas walked to the exit with Dean waddling behind. “So Dean are you with any one, right now?”

Dean smirked. “If I was with someone I wouldn’t be pregnant with triplets at the moment.”

“So I’m guessing that’s a no.” Cas slid into the passenger seat. Dean jimmied his way into the driver’s side.

“Any day now I’m going to have to buy a new car that I can’t afford.”

“Just sell this car. The condition and age of the car would give you more than you need for the car you want.”

“Sell my car?” Dean snapped wide eyed. “Sell my car?”

“Yes, It’s vintage and usable. It’s a beautiful car.” Cas told him to turn.

“He didn’t mean it, baby. I would never sell you.” Dean rubbed the dash. “My Dad gave me this car when I turned 18. She is my pride and joy. The only valuable possession I have. I’m not sell baby.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know…she…means so much to you.” Cas looked over at the man. “Turn right and it straight ahead.”

Dean smirked and rubbed the right side of his belly. “Feel right here. One of them is kicking.”

Cas placed his hand on the side of Dean’s stomach as Dean pulled into a parking space close to Cas’s apartment. “They are really moving.”

“Yeah, let’s get inside.” Dean wormed out of the seat and waited for Cas to get out of the car. “You better hurry up. They are starting to bounce on my bladder.”

“I understand, follow me.” Cas rushed to the apartment elevator. “We are on the second floor.”

“Hey, Cas, when you were asking about if I was seeing anyone…was there a reason?” Dean rubbed the under of his belly.

Cas blushed. I kinda wanted to know if your were dating anyone to know if I could ask you out.”

Dean rushed out of the elevator. “Please, please, please, hurry up.”

“Dean, would you go out with me and be my boyfriend?” Cas asked as he unlocked his apartment door.

Dean rushed inside and into the bathroom. He came out with a smile. “Yes, Cas, I would love that.”

Cas beamed a cheeky grin. “Would you move in with me?” Cas blurted out.

Dean looked confused. “I thought you already had a roommate?”

“She is about to get married soon and she has been staying with me until they got closer to the wedding date to save. She has been trying to save money for a great honeymoon so I offered her a place to stay rent free. She’s moving out next week.”

“Do you have a car?”

“I do, but I don’t use it very often.”

Dean smiled. “Sure, I’ll move in with you. Only on one condition.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.” Dean smiled. Cas walked over to the taller an and leaned forward. Both their bellies rubbed up against each other as their lips gently touched together in the simplest of kisses. “Come with me to my 20 week appointment.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Cas smiled.

**_& ^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$_ **

**_1 Week Later…_ **

“Dean Winchester?”

Dean looked up and gripped Cas’s hand. For some reason Dean was really nervous. “Everything’s perfectly fine. This appointment is just to make sure you are making good progress and all of the babies are healthy.”

“When’s your appointment?”

“Sometime next week.” Cas followed Dean who followed the nurse.

After another 15 minute wait Anna came n and shocked to see Cas. “Oh Castiel, it’s good to see you.”

“How’s Michael’s house looking?”

“Great, I can’t wait until we get married.”

“Days ago you were talking about how dreamy Dean was.” Anna blushed.

“It’s not cheating to daydream.”

“That’s what my sister in law says.” Dean smiled.

That basically how the appointment went. Small talk with a little examination and Dean got felt up and an sonogram where Dean swore he didn’t cry. It was the hormones.

“Ok, Dean, most triplets are born premature. We want you as healthy as you can get in case they are so that they have the best chances possible.”

“And?”

“You’re in perfect condition. Now, I would like you to stay off your feet as much as possible.”

“I’m a English teacher. I’ll figure out something.”

Anna cocked her head to the side. “No, I’ll try?”

“Not try, do or do not, there is no try.” Dean smiled remember he lesson from school the week before.

Cas laughed and Anna shook her head. “Your next appointment will be your 24 week appointment. See you there.”

Cas drove Dean home and they just hung out all day and Cas even stayed the night at Dean’s place. It was role reverse because Dean was moving in with Cas. That’s just how Dean works.

_******* _


	9. Believe Me, I'm a Doctor

               

                They were at the 20 week appointment. Castiel on the table his swollen belly showing, no matter what. Gabriel rolled the gel around Cas’s stomach and looked at the 2 babies. They were growing fast and you could tell.

                Meg and Crowley were excited and thanked Cas for what he was doing every single day. Cas would smile and sigh. Everyone in that room was happy, it was the beginning of a great day for Cas. He had had a couple of patients that morning, he was at his appointment now, and had one my patient afterwards.

                “Both babies are perfectly fine, the boy is a bit big, but he is fine. Castiel, is probably going to start feeling them really moving if not already. The boy is taking up a lot of room.” Castiel sighed, and smiled.

                “Now Cassie, I’d like you off your feet for most of the day. I know you’re a hard working doctor, but that rolling chair better your best friend now.” Gabriel smirked and Cas nodded. “Alright, Gabe.”

                Meg and Crowley smiled and talked to Gabriel, asking a few questions before Castiel spook, saying he _really_ had to go. The patient’s appointment was at 3 o’ clock and it was 2:45. He needed to get his paperwork straight and read over the patient before they came.

                Gabriel let him go, talking to Meg and Crowley himself. Castiel jogged off and down the elevator to his floor. He got to his office at 2:50, which would give him just enough time to look over the patient’s notes.  It was girl’s name was Lisa, and she was 16. She was a normal girl and didn’t have any serious problems in her life yet. He liked patients like this.

                After about 20 minutes of looking over his patient, Kevin knocked on his office door and opened the door. “Hey, Dr. Novak, I just got done with your patient. They’re ready for you.”

                Castiel nodded and quickly saved her history. He walked over to his patients room and knocked. “Hello, how is everyone today?” He smiled. His white coat was tied over his swollen belly, barely showing that he was even pregnant.

                Neither of the patient’s smiled, but at least the Mother answered. “Well, I believe my daughter has the Flu.” She stated getting right to the point. “She’s been throwing up every day and she doesn’t feel good at all.” Lisa looked at her feet, not saying a word.

                “Alright, it’s not Flu season, but I’ve seen a few people get it without it being the season.” Castiel said, getting out a thermometer and sticking it under her tongue. It beeped, so he took it out, reading a ‘ _98.4’_.

                “Well, she doesn’t have a fever. Tell me, Lisa, has your nose been runny, or stuffed up?” She shook her head. “Your throat sore, any? Got any headaches, chills, or body aches?” She shook her head. Castiel looked down and thought some more. “Fatigue? Coughing?” He asked.

                She shook her again. “Well, ma’am I think the Flu is not the case here.” Cas said to the mother, rolling over to his computer, looking over some things. “Dear, when was the last time you had your period?” Castiel asked, looking over at her with the corner of his eye.

                She looked down and answered. “A month and some ago…” She was quiet. Castiel looked at the young girl. “Are your periods pretty regular, or does this usually happen?”

                Lisa looked up at him with shy eyes. “Mine are regular…” Castiel nodded. “Well, are you sexually active?”

                “Dr. Novak I believe that is a personal question!” The mother shouted out of nowhere. “Ma’am, I think your daughter may be pregnant. I have to know.”

                The mother glared at him in anger. “My daughter knows how to use protection! She is a responsible young lady!”

                “Ma’am, this has nothing to do with knowing how to use protection, please, calm down. Now Lisa, are you sexually active?” Lisa nodded and her mother started yelling; not at her daughter, but Castiel.

                “How dare you think my daughter is pregnant?! That’s impossible! She’s on the pill, I gave her condoms and everything.” She shouted. Castiel could feel stress boiling in his chest, it made him feel sick. “Ma’am, I’d like for your daughter to go take a urine test in the bathroom down there. The cups and everything needed is already in there, then just give it to Nurse Tran on your way out, and then you are set to go.” Castiel smiled.

                The mother glared, but let her daughter leave. The mother waited outside the bathroom and they both left. Kevin gave the urine test to a pathologist to be tested.

                Hours later just before he got into the car, Kevin emailed him the tests results. Castiel looked over them, and for sure Lisa was pregnant. Kevin had emailed the patients information to his phone so he could call the mother. Castiel smiled into himself, thanking Kevin in his head.

                He dialed the number of the mother into his phone, turning on his car, getting the cool air on him. He untied his white coat from his body and took it off as he heard a ‘hello.’

                “Ah, yes, this Dr. Novak. I have got the test results back from the urine test and it is positive that your daughter is pregnant, at least a month along.” He tried to sound serious. “No, you don’t know what the fuck you’re doing, Dr. Novak! I don’t believe a damn thing you’re saying!” She yelled at the phone. Castiel breathed in. ‘ _You got to be professional.’_

                “Ma’am, urine tests that are done here are almost 100% correct.” He replied trying to keep his cool. He could feel sweat fall off his brow. “Don’t give me fucking percentages! I know my daughter, and she is not fucking pregnant! Tell me what the hell is _actually_ wrong with my daughter?!”

                “Ma’am, she is just having some bad morning sickness and –“

                “No, dammit! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with my baby girl?!” The mother yelled. Castiel breathed in a deep breath, the stress was making him shake. “Your daughter is pregnant, Ma’am. I can’t change that, I’m sorry for the unfortunate news for you—“

                “You know what Dr. Novak; you aren’t even a real doctor. You’re a fucking idiot, acting like he knows every damn thing about my daughter! You don’t know hell about my daughter and she ain’t fucking pregnant! I’m never going to your office _ever_ again!”

                “I’m sorry, Ma’am.”

                “No, you shut your damn mouth!” She hung up. Castiel could feel a headache coming on, from the stress. He began to drive, with a displeased look on his face. When he got out of the car, he was sweating, and his headache was getting bad. He rubbed his forehead and sighed, walking in. At least the first sight he saw was his boyfriend. Dean was bending over getting some of his clothes out of the box in front of him.

                Castiel closed his eyes and closed the door behind him. “Dean baby, don’t bend down to get your clothes. You need to be laying down, either on the couch or in bed.” Castiel said rubbing his head, walking over to his boyfriend.

                “A hello would be nice, but I got this baby.” Dean said trying so hard, bending over to get all his clothes. Castiel bent over and got all of Dean’s clothes and grabbed even the ones in Dean’s hands. “Now, go lay down baby, you’re going to be put on bed rest and I know you’re not going to like that.” Castiel walked into the bedroom and packed Dean’s clothes into his cabinet.

                Dean walked behind him and kissed Cas’s cheek. “What’s going on baby? You’re all tense and looked stressed. That’s not good for the twins.” Castiel closed his eyes and leaned on Dean’s shoulder. “I had bad patient today, and now I’m getting a headache and we still have to unpack, and I just want to cry because of my hormones.” He moaned into Dean. Dean smiled and patted Cas’s back. “Oh baby, don’t cry. How about we both get in the bed and I rub your back? Would you like that baby?”

                “Dean, I couldn’t ask you to do that, you don’t need to helping me out. I need to be helping you.” Castiel said looking up Dean. Dean smiled and rubbed Castiel’s swollen belly, making him smile. “I’m fine baby, now how about that back rub?”

                Castiel smiled, taking off his shirt and pants, getting ready for bed. Dean did as well. He got into bed. Dean smiled and got on his knees, rubbing Cas’s back. “Thank you, baby.”

                “Anytime baby, as long as I can touch you.”


	10. When In Doubt...You Promised A Foot Rub

“Alright, class, before the bell rings here a helpful tip you should learn. If your partner is upset you need to do everything in your power to comfort them. Rub their back or something, even if you are so big you can’t even see your toes. You’ll get something in return.”

“Are you telling this because you didn’t comfort your boyfriend or girlfriend?” A girl asked in the middle of the room.

“First off, would I really be the one pregnant if I had a girlfriend?” The class laughed. “No, my boyfriend was upset last night, he’s a doctor, and some of his patients are, well, assholes. I rubbed his back even though 5 minutes into it he made me stop because the babies kept kicking him in the back.”

The class laughed. “You said you would get something in return, right?”

“Yeah, waking up to the sound of AC/DC from the record player and my man making bacon and eggs with the promise of a foot rub when he got home.”

“Ew, feet.” A girl squealed.

“You my friend are going to hate having kids because your feet turn in swollen bricks. I feel like I can barely squeeze my monkey suit shoes.” With that the bell rang. “Remember to do your homework and your projects are due the day after tomorrow.”

Dean slowly dropped down into his seat. His third period was the hardest. It was his last class yet he couldn’t go home. The Sweet Peas were being harsh today. It was like they were trying to escape with their fist.

After an over half on hour of their aggressiveness he stood up after two or three failed attempts. He walked out of his classroom and down to the teachers lounge. He grabbed a water bottle out of the vending machine and sat down at the table.

“I thought you would have left by now.” He heard. He turned his head and Mrs. Charlie Bradberry sat down at the table close to him.

“I would be if I drove here. I can’t fit in the driver’s seat anymore. Cas drove me here this morning and Dam is picking me up because Cas won’t be home until 7.”

“Come on, I’m driving you home.” Charlie stood stretching her hands out towards Dean.

“No I can’t let you do that.” Dean shook his head.

“Yes, you can and you will.” Dean begrudgingly took Charlie’s hands and stood. They started heading towards the door when a sharp peg hit Dean.

“Ow, that’s painful.” Dean bent over slightly. “This is very painful.”

“Ok, you’re not going home. You’re going to the hospital.” Dean nodded and twenty minutes later he was fully gowned in hospital attire and in the hospital.

“Mr. Winchester, I believe you went into premature labor. We got you on a IV drip to stop the contractions. WE all want you to keep those triplets in there as long as possible so that means off your feet. I know for a fact you’re not going to work tomorrow. So after you are examined in the morning we will discharge you and you have to go home and go straight to bed. I’m putting you on bed rest.”

Dean straightened up. “No, no, no, Doc, I’m a English teacher. I can’t afford to go on Paternal leave yet.”

“Then find a way that you won’t be on your feet very much, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean nodded. There was noise coming from the hallway. “I’ll calm down, when I see my boyfriend.”

Cas walked in with a concerned look on his face. “Cas?”

“I came as soon as I could. Is everything ok? Are you ok, Dean?”

“Cas, baby, I’m fine. Just went into a preterm labor but these amazing doctors stopped it before I dilated any.”

Cas nodded. “That’s good, good, umm, what caused all of this?”

“I don’t think Dean was being a very good Daddy. His blood sugar was low, so my guess was he had little to no lunch.”

Dean tilted his head. “I-I-I did eat lunch. One of the girls was pressing down on my stomach and moving all on it and I just threw it all back up. I wasn’t hungry anymore and couldn’t eat. They just kept moving after that and didn’t stop. It was really pissing me off.”

Cas combed his fingers through Dean’s hair. “That explains Dean high blood pressure. A mixture of high blood pressure and low blood sugar caused your contractions to start. They should have stopped now. I’ll come back in the morning. Take good care of him, Dr. Novak.”

Cas gave Dean a disappointed look. “No, no, don’t give me that “Dean, how could you be that stupid?” look.”

“You risk the girls life today.” Cas whimpered.

“I know, I shouldn’t have gotten so mad over the acknowledgment of their livelihood.”

“Are you going to go on leave?”

“Hell no, I can’t afford to do that just yet.” Dean snapped. “I guess me and my chair are going to become best friends.”

“I guess so.” Cas smiled.

“Now can you give me my promised foot rub?” Dean begged and Cas laughed.

_*** &^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#@#$%^&*** _

“Go home, Cas.” Dean moaned.

“I’m not leaving you, Dean.” Cas demanded as he sat Indian style on the hospital bed mirroring Dean.

Dean wrapped his arms around his swell and sighed. “No, you are not staying here. I am not letting you sit in a chair while 6 months pregnant. You are going to go home and sleep. You got tomorrow off. Relax. You need to be more relaxed. You get to pamper me tomorrow. Sammy is going to watch over me tonight and bring me home in the morning.”

“Dean…”

“If you don’t go home right now I will get out of this bed.” Dean threatened.

Cas lifted his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. Stay pregnant.”

Dean laughed. “You do the same.” Cas slid of the bed and walked over to Dean. “I’ll be fine, Cas.”

“Ok, see you tomorrow.” Cas smiled and pecked a kiss to Dean’s awaiting lips. “I love you.”

Dean smiled then his eyes went wide. “Did—Did you…”

Cas realized what he just said and his went wide as well. His hands shot up to his mouth. “I did.”

Dean choked and a laugh and soon he was smiling. “I love you, too, Cas.”

Cas was almost in tears. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“I’ll try.” Dean received another kiss. “Now, go home, you lovebug.” With that Cas walked out the door. Ten minutes later Sam arrived and they sat and talk. Dean never mentioned that he loved Cas. That was a story for another day.

_******* _


	11. Hormone Shower

 

                Dean was taking a day off of work, as the doctors told him, and so was Cas. Castiel wasn’t letting his boyfriend go into labor just yet, and he was going to make sure Dean stayed in bed. He was used to waking up early. He was up by 8 o’clock in the morning letting Dean sleep.

                He did the same thing he had done to morning before. He started playing some AC/DC for Dean and started to make some bacon and pancakes. He finished and was happy that Dean hadn’t gotten up yet. Cas wanted to give him breakfast in bed.

                He poured Dean a glass of milk and smiled as he brought that in first, sitting it on his bedside table. Dean was softly asleep, making Cas smile. He bent over a little and rubbed Dean’s swollen belly, kissing his cheek. “Wake up baby, it’s 9 o’ clock. I got you some breakfast; I know you love bacon…” He said a little quiet to Dean, rubbing his belly. Dean opened his eyes and smiled.

                He went down and kissed him on lips. “Hold on baby, and I’ll go get your breakfast.” Dean gave a confused look as Castiel walked away, coming back in with a plate full for him. “Here you go, I know you like a lot of food, so I gave you a lot. You don’t have to eat all though, I don’t want you getting sick on me.” Cas smiled and got on the bed with him.

                “Aw Cas, you didn’t have to do this for me.” Dean said smiling, eating a bite of bacon. “Well, I did have to, but I wanted to too.”

                “No baby, you didn’t have to, I can walk fine.” Dean chuckled to himself, looking over at Cas. Castiel shook his head. “Dean, the doctor said that you are on bed rest. That’s not an option baby, that’s mandatory.”

                “I can walk, I will walk.” Dean argued. “Just because you can walk baby, doesn’t mean you should.” Castiel shot him a glare and got off the bed. “I’m not staying in bed all—“

                “No, that’s the end of this convocation.”

                “Cas, come on, don’t be like that.”

                “I said no Dean; I don’t want you harming your babies. Now either you stay in that bed yourself or I swear to God I will make you.” Castiel aggressive said picking up Dean’s clothes off the floor and walking out of the room putting them into the washing machine.

                He came back with Dean trying to get out of bed. “Dean, what did I just say?” Castiel said in a sassy tone. “Chill Cas, I’m just going to take a piss.” Dean said staring at Cas. Castiel shoot him a glare. “Alright, take your piss and then come straight to bed.”

                “Make me.” Dean said shutting the bathroom door, and locking it. “Dammit Dean!” He shouted, knocking on the door. “Open the door!” He yelled. Castiel was frustrated now and was feeling hurt, his hormones where off the roof now.

                He leaned onto the door and fell so he was sitting on his butt. His back was too the door and his head was down to his knees that were lifted up to his head. He was emotional as he was pregnant, he had been this whole time. Dean hurt his feelings, he just wanted to help the babies and his boyfriend. Tears fell off his face. ‘ _Dammit Castiel, why are you crying?’_

                “Please?” Castiel whispered, knowing his voice was shaky from the tears. Next thing Cas knew the door was opening, and Dean was looking down at him, with his hiccups, showing in his stomach. Dean frowned and got down slowly and sat Indian style in front of Castiel. “Oh baby, I’m sorry, okay, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I just—“

                Dean’s voice cracked. His hormones were acting up too. “I just don’t like having to be in bed all day and—and I don’t want people doing everything for me. You were yelling at me, and I’m sorry.” Dean sniffled making Castiel turn his head up.

                Cas pushed himself closer to Dean and leaned his head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I yelled at you…” Castiel was still tearing up, getting some tears on Dean’s shirt. Dean looked down at Cas, and kissed his forehead. “It’s okay baby, I’m sorry I didn’t let you take care of me or follow doctor’s orders.” Dean whispered and kissed his forehead again.

                Cas and Dean smiled at each other. “You know the doctor’s office as an extra rolling chair from when one of the doctors quit. I could buy it for you, for when you really want to do something yourself?”

                Dean smiled. “I’d love that baby.” Dean wiped off Cas’s eyes and Cas did the same to Dean. “Let’s go take a bath together baby.” Dean said. Cas looked up at him. “Alright, but I’m going to go start it for you. I promise, tomorrow I will buy you that rolling chair and you can stay in that all day if you’d like. It’s for the offices so it has a back, with arm rests. I wouldn’t let you do that with a doctor’s stool.”

                Dean nodded as Castiel got up and turned on the hot water in their tub. For some reason the tub in the apartment was _huge_ , literally big enough for both of them to fit on opposite sides of each other. Yes, they’d have to overlap their legs but that didn’t bother Cas.

                When Cas filled it up all the way with the warm water, he came back for Dean. Dean was  already naked sitting on the floor, just waiting. Castiel rolled his eyes, helping Dean up slowly, and slowly helping him into the tub. Cas stripped in front of him, getting into the warm water, smiling at Dean.

                “You know Cas, if I could reach, I know I what I’d be reaching for.” Dean winked and Cas blushed. “You know Dean Winchester, most men that get pregnant themselves are afraid of sex.” Castiel smiled leaning over to Dean rubbing his belly. “I can’t see your size over your belly, but I’m happy with surprises.” Castiel said biting his lip and kissing Dean’s belly.

                Dean chuckled. “Ssssh Cas, I don’t need to get too excited.”


	12. Trust Me, I'm a Doctor

When Cas came home that Saturday evening he had the rolling chair he promised. He didn’t use it until Monday morning when he rolled into his class in the chair. He finished grading the last of the paper that he failed to do the night before as the late bell rang.

He called out roll and then rolled away from his desk. The class was confused. “You like what I am confided to now?”

“We were wondering where you were Friday, Mr. Winchester.” A guy from the back answered.

“Thursday after third period I went into premature labor. Mrs. Bradberry took me to the hospital because the beached whale over here can’t fit in his car and the doctors stopped the contractions fast enough so where I am on basically permanent bed rest.”

“You don’t look like you’re on bed rest because you’re here and not at home.” A girl retorted.

“I can’t do bed rest. I’m not a part of that life.” The class chuckled. “All Friday my boyfriend tried to keep me in bed but that just end with my sitting on the floor defying him as much as possible. We finally came to the agreement that he would get me a chair and could roll around in.”

“Why don’t you just go on paternal leave?” Another girl asked.

“Unlike popular belief but teachers don’t have a lot of money, which can be bad when you’re about to raise three babies.” Dean laughed. “I will need someone, if they are willing, to come in early an help write the lesson on the board for me.”

“Only if we get to rub your belly.” Someone answered.

“What for? Good luck?” A smartass replied.

Dean pointed at the guy who gave that answer. “A appreciate that you think I bring good luck and fortune, but I am only a English teacher. I can only be so lucky.”

The class laugh and they actually got to their lesson. By the end of third period Dean was on edge and on the verge of getting angry. He needed to stand up and walk around. He just wanted to go home. The only time he actually got out of the chair was when he went to the bathroom.

When the dismissal bell rang he rolled away from his desk and waited for Sam to call saying he was there to pick him up. He heard a knock on his door and a person walk in. It was Ethan.

“Mr. Winchester? Are you busy?”

Dean rolled a hand over his face. “No, no, I’m just waiting for my ride.”

“Can I talk with you until your ride gets here?” He asked shyly. He looked uneasy almost scared.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, sure. Ethan, are you ok?”

He began to nod his head. “Yeah, I’m fine, fine.” He acted as if he was holding back tears.

“If there’s something bothering you, Ethan, you can tell me. Code of silence.” Dean motioned over for Ethan to sit and he did so. Dean rolled over to him. Ethan wasn’t even fazed. “Something is eating at you and it’s not good to keep that bottled up.”

“I-I have been having…these…um…nightmares. Horrible nightmares.” Ethan said with a shaky voice. “They are always that same.”

Dean nodded. “Care to go into detail about these dreams?”

“It always starts off I’m leaving the bathroom and heading into the hallway. I turn and I see…I see…” His voice crack and a tear rolled down his face. “I see Haley standing in front of your door. I watch her collapse. I try to run over to her but my feet won’t let me. Next thing I know she’s at my feet. Her…her eyes are wide open…look—at me. She is staring into my soul and I hear a voice whisper in my ear. “You couldn’t save her.” I keep looking at her and I watch her eye roll back in her head. Then I wake up.”

“Ethan, as much as you wanted to save her…she didn’t want to be saved. She came to me one day saying she wanted to do that—end her life. I pulled her off the edge, or so I thought. If we had saved her there was a big chance she would have done it again but this time she would have done in her room, at her house, or somewhere no one would find her until after it was over.” Dean leaned forwards. “Don’t blame yourself for this. She’s not hurting anyone.”

Ethan nodded. “Thanks, Mr. Winchester.”

“No problem. I’m always here if you want to talk.”

Ethan wiped away his tears. “Mr. Winchester, can you put this in consideration?”

“What?”

“Do you think you could make one of your babies names Haley, for her?” Dean absentmindedly rubbed his swell and nodded. “I have been talking with her friends and learning a lot about who Haley was and I regret never talking to her. She was an awesome girl.”

“Don’t linger in the past, Ethan.” Dean patted his shoulder. “I will think about it.”

“Thanks, Mr. Winchester.” Ethan stood and walked out of the classroom.

Dean rolled back to his desk and pulled out his phone and dialed Sam’s number. The bitch took forever to answer. “Hello?”

“Where the Hell are you, man?” Dean heard a bunch of _‘shits’_ and _‘fucks’_ “Sam?”

“I’m sorry, Dean. I completely forgot I was picking you up today. I got distracted and went straight home.”

“I can’t rely on you for shit, Sam.” Dean blurted out in anger.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I be there in half an hour.”

“Fuck off, Sam. I’ll get someone else to go out of their way to take me home because my idiot of a brother forgot when I have to rely on you because I can’t fit in my damn car.”

“Dean…”

“Screw you.” Dean hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. He rolled out of his room and next door where the lovely Mrs. Jessica Moore, the teacher math teacher was. She was best friends with Sam and they still go on monthly annual brunches and week updates at one of their houses.

Dean knocked and Jess looked up and smiled. “Well, hey there sexy.”

“Hey, is there any way you could do me a huge favor?” Dean asked not moving into the room just chilling in the doorway.

“Yeah, sure. You got me at a good time. I was just about to head out.”

Dean smiled. “Sammy, is a huge ass and forgot that he was supposed to take me to my apartment because I can’t drive and/or fit in my car and my boyfriend is at work.”

Jess got u and grabbed her things. “Come on, let’s go. I’m meeting up with Sam tomorrow so I can’ kick his ass then.” She smirked. “Are you going to roll to the car in that?”

“No, me and the ladies at the front desk have a deal that I can keep my chair in the front so I don’t have to walk so much.”

“So it’s just to the walk inside from the car and outside to the car?” Jess smiled “Clever. You got all your things?”

Dean rolled into his room and grabbed his things and locked the door and Jess pushed him down the hallway.

“I’m going to pull my car around so you don’t have to walk all the way to my spot.”

20 minutes later Jess pulls into a parking space at Cas’s and his apartment complex. “Thanks for doing this, Jess.”

“If we want to make this a normal thing we can. I’m free Monday, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Tuesdays I have tutoring after school and Friday I have meetings and or leave really late.”

“That sounds good. It keep Sam from forgetting all the time.” Dean smiled. Dean stepped out of the car and straightened his back. He walked to the elevator and his back was already hurting. Maybe the chair wasn’t so bad after all. Gravity’s a bitch.

He unlocked the door and walked inside and closed the door and went straight to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and stripped off his clothes. He walked to the bathroom then got inside the covers and fell asleep. He didn’t get to do that very often ‘cause the sweet peas were normal moving all over the place they seemed quiet at the moment so he got some well needed sleep.

He woke up to the smell of food very present in the room. His eyes flicked open and Cas was smiled holding a tray with two plates of food two bottles of water and to glasses of white wine. Dean grumbled gibberish as he sat up and sat Indian style in the bed. As set the tray down and sat straight in front of him. “Since you hated eating breakfast in bed alone, I figured with both should enjoy time on the bed.”

“What’s with the wine?” Dean pointed out. “We aren’t allowed alcohol.”

“A glass of wine on occasion is perfectly fine. Trust me, I’m a doctor.”

“I’m not going to turn down alcohol, even if it’s a girly alcohol such as wine.” Dean smirked.

Cas nodded and raised his glass. “Cheers.”

“Cheers to over a month of bed rest and a forgetful brother.” Dean lifted his glass. Cas had a confused look on his face as he took his first bite. “I’ll tell you later.”

_******* _


	13. So Big, Yet So Small

_**5 WEEKS LATER...** _

Castiel walked into his office to check to see who his next patient was. They were about to turn 3 years old in a month. That age was either Cas’s favorite or his least favorite. If they were nice and didn’t freak out on him, they were his favorite. If they freaked out and cried and wouldn’t work with him, they would be his least favorite. This patient was a boy and wasn’t getting a shot. That was usually good enough for Cas.

Boys wanted to ‘be tough’ at that age usually and if anything hurt they would stick through it. There wasn’t even a shot so, girls would be fine too. Kevin came in and told him the kid was ready. Castiel got up and walked out, knocking on the patient’s door before walking in.

“Hello, how are you all doing today?” Castiel said shaking the father’s hand, looking down at a little boy. The little boy was not at all shy. He even got off the bed to shake Cas’s hand too. Castiel smiled, this boy wouldn’t be too much trouble.

“I’m good!” He shouted making Cas laugh. “That’s super!” Castiel said, sitting down on his rolling chair and rolling over to his computer. “So, you are here for a check-up, is that right?” Castiel looked at the father, but as he nodded the child spoke. “I am! Not daddy, I am!” He said pointing to his father. The father and Cas laughed.

“Alright, uh—“ He rolled over to the computer to check for his name, but the kid got him again. “My name’s Nick!” He shouted. Cas smiled and rolled over to him. “Alright Nick,” Castiel paused getting out an otoscope, “I’m going to stick this in your ear, and it might tickle a little, okay?”

Nick nodded and let Castiel do his job. They got through looking at the ear, throat, and eyes before the kid said anything again. It was when Castiel got out his stethoscope and stepped in front of him the kid talked. “Doctor, why is your tummy all big, but you so small?”

“Well Nick, I have a baby well, 2 babies inside me.” He said. The boy gasped. “You have 2 babies!” He was in complete awe. Castiel laughed. “I do, I do.”

“Daddy, you didn’t tell me that Mommy’s gonna get big. Is she gonna have 2, like doctor?” He pointed. The Father laughed. “I’m sorry, Dr. Novak.”

“No, it’s fine, Sir.” Castiel smiled. He finished up his work with the kid and soon they were off. Castiel did some more work on his computer, and saw he had no more patients that day. “Kevin?” Castiel said walking over to him. Kevin looked up. “Yes?”

“Do I have anything else to do today? I’m wondering if I can get off early.” Kevin walked over to some papers, and looked it over. “Not that I can see, I think you’re fine. If not Dr. Blake can take over. She has a meeting tonight, and has to stay.”

“Thank you, Kevin! Always can count on you!” Cas smiled and patted his back. He got in his car and drove all the way to the apartment. He opened the door, seeing that the lights were on in the kitchen and the living room. Castiel walked into the bedroom seeing his boyfriend moaning with his hands on his stomach.

“Baby, why are you home?” Cas asked getting onto the bed with him. “I could ask the same with you.” Dean said, smiling a bit to himself. “What’s the matter? Why are you home?”

Cas brushed Dean hair back, and kissed his cheek. “The sweet peas aren’t being too sweet.” He said. “Are they kicking you too hard, or something?” Castiel asked, a worried look on his face. Dean smiled. “Or something…I also got a headache and back hurts…” Dean said rubbing the temple of his head.

“Why didn’t you call me, baby? I would have came so much sooner!” Castiel rubbed Dean’s belly in a calming fashion. Dean closed his eyes, and spoke. “I didn’t want to interrupt your job.” He said. Castiel shook his head and killed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Baby, you are _way_ more important than my job.”

Dean smiled and let Cas continue to rub his belly. “I’m going to get you some water, and be right back.” Dean nodded. Cas went off and got the water, coming back and putting it on Dean’s bedside table.

“Now, would you like a back rub, or a foot rub, or a hot bath?” Castiel asked stroking Dean’s hair back. “Can I get a hot bath and feet rub?” He asked with a smile, opening his eyes seeing Cas. Cas kissed him on the lips. “You can have anything you want baby, I’ll go start the water.”

Castiel started to the water and got hot for him. He helped Dean out of bed and out of his clothes, into the water. Castiel brought up one of Dean’s feet and started rubbing them. “Baby, can you please go on parental leave? That chair is probably hurting your back some, you really need to be laying fully down. I don’t want you having those babies at a unhealthy time.”

Dean looked down at his belly. “Darling, I’ll be fine.” He leaned over and kissed Cas on the lips. “You promise, you will go _at least_ 3 weeks before you due date?” Castiel asked.

“Cas, I will, when I will.” Dean said. Castiel bit his lip and continued to rub his foot. “Next foot please.” Cas said. Dean chuckled and put his other foot on the side of the tub.


	14. Deep Breath In, Deep Breath Out

Dean felt miserable today. No matter if he would sit, stand or lay down his back ached. He was not in a good mood and everyone around him knew it as well. At 33 weeks Dean was done with this whole pregnant thing. He just wanted to hold his little sweet peas.

He was woken up by Cas gently. “Dean, baby, it’s time to wake up for work.”

His eye flicked opened and he glossed a hand over his overly swollen belly. “Ugh, Monday.” Dean sat up.

Cas placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “Baby, you don’t have to go to work today. Just rest today. You look exhausted.”

Dean shook his head. “No, I have to go. I can’t afford to go on leave yet.”

“Honey, I can afford you, me and the butterballs. You could quit your job at the school and stay at home with the ballerinas.”

“I can’t quit my job just yet. I go on paternal leave when I reach 36 weeks. After that I have all summer to get a routine to get them prepare for a nanny or daycare.” Dean grumbled as Cas dug through Dean’s drawers and grabbed his clothes for today and helped Dean into them.

Cas drove him to the school and Dean slowly waddled to his chair and rolled to his classroom. He quietly sat at his desk. He was not focused today and something felt off. Three girls walked into his room. They had been coming in helping him out every day since he was put on bed rest. Dean was thankful for that but today he was not in a good mood.

“Good morning, Mr. Winchester.” They smiled.

“Good morning, ladies.” Dean said at a lower volume.

“Do you have anything for us to do today?” One of the girls asked.

Dean felt a sharp tug on his abdomen and grimaced. HE had been having false contractions for the past three days. They were just fueling his anger. Today these Braxton Hicks were stronger. “Um, girls, I actually changing my lesson plans today.”

“Ok, what are we going to do?” The second girl asked.

“Can one or two of y’all go down to the Media center and grab a TV and a movie? I don’t care what the movie is.” Dean Straighten his back and held the side of his huge belly firmly.

“Is everything ok, Mr. Winchester?” The last girl asked.

“No.” Dean shook his head. “I’m not feeling too great. I think y’all are just going to watch a movie today. Now go on.”

Two girls left and one stayed behind. Dean was ok through first period. The false contractions were 20 – 15 minutes apart. It was half an hour into 2nd period where the contraction sped up and intensified. They were 10 minutes apart and Dean knew they weren’t fake. He was in labor. After that contraction passed he slowly stood up and walked out of the room.

He opened the door to the classroom next to his. Jess’s room. He peered inside and searched for Jess. She was in the middle of a lesson. He stepped inside and propped against the wall and firmly rubbed the side of his belly.

“Mrs. Moore, can I talk with you outside for a moment.” Jess stared at him for a long moment as if weighting her options but then something in her eyes changed. She must have noticed that Dean was standing and not in his chair.

“Kids, I’ll be right back.” She walked towards Dean and then out into the hall. Dean looked at his watch. He had 6 minutes until his next contraction. “Dean, what’s up that you had to interrupt me during a lesson?”

“I’m in labor.” Dean whispered. “They are 10 minutes apart. I’m going to grab my things from my room and walk down the nurse to call the paramedics. Somewhere during that time I have to call Cas, Sam, Mom, Dad, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo.”

“Hey, hey, Dean. Calm down. Go grab just the thing to really need and head to the nurse. Call Cas. Get the nurse to call 9-1-1. Cas can call everyone else. I will call for a sub for you. All you need to worry about is getting yourself and your ducklings to the hospital safely.”

Dean nodded. “Can you keep an hear out for my class until a sub comes?”

“Of course. Now go.” Jess exclaimed.

Dean slowly walked to his room and opened the door. The class was quiet with the slight sound of whispering. He walked to his desk and pulled out the important thing he need. Right on the dime of ten minutes another contraction crashed into Dean. He planted both his hands firmly on the desk and bowed his head and closed his eyes.

“Mr. Winchester, are you ok?” He heard someone ask. He hadn’t even realized someone had turned the volume down on the movie and the whole class was watching him.

He looked around the class. “No, I’m not ok. I’m sorry to say that this was my last time teaching you this year. It seems that my babies are ready to be born.” Dean half smiled and straightened up.

The class looked sad. “Good luck, Mr. Winchester.” A guy said after a small moment of silence.

“Thanks, don’t miss me too much. “ Dean started walking out of the room. He quickly pulled out his phone. The phone rang four times before Cas answered.

“Dean, I’m in the middle of work, I’m about to go see a patient.”

“Cas, I’m in labor. I’m heading to the nurse to call 9-1-1.”

“Oh God, Dean. How far apart are the contractions?”

“About 10 minutes. Cas, call Sam and get Sam to call my parents. I need you to go home and get the overnight bag. Don’t rush, baby. I don’t need you to get in a wreck or anything. First births normally can last of 15 or more hours.” Dean walked into the nurses office as a boy exited.

“Ok, baby. Stay calm for me. Everything is going to be ok.”

“Ok, ok. Talk to you later.” Dean panted as he felt another contraction building up as he sat down. He hadn’t even talk to the nurse yet.

The nurse closed the door and crouched in front of Dean. She took Dean’s hands. “Just breathe, sweetheart. It will be over soon. You can squeeze my hands if you would like.”

Dean groaned and tried his hardest to keep his breathing relaxed. “Call the paramedics, please.”

“Already in the process, darling.” She nodded holding a phone to her ear. “The nurse is telling me they are preparing a room for you right now and an ambulance is on the way. Shouldn’t be longer than 5 minutes.”

Dean nodded and rubbed his belly. He listened to the nurse talk about how to handle the contraction from her experience with her twin boys. “Are you planning a vaginal birth?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, my doctor has warned me it’s more stressful but I think I can handle it.”

A man and a woman entered the nurse’s office. “Dean Winchester?”

“That would be me.” Dean lifted his hand. The two paramedics walked over to Dean. The male took Dean’s stuff and rolled the gurney into the room.

“May I ask you a few questions before we leave?”

“Go ahead.” Dean nodded.

“How far along are you and with how many?” She asked as she gently placed her hands on the far back side of Dean’s distended belly.

“Uh, 33 weeks with triplets.” Dean leaned back placing his hands firmly behind him supporting him.

“Perfect.” She smiled. “Don’t worry, Dean. I’m just feeling the positions of the babies. You’re doing great. How far apart are the contractions?”

Dean looked at the clock as he felt another bubbling to the surface. It caught him off guard. He hissed in pain and tilted his head back and his hand went directly to the center of his stomach. “N-nine…minutes.” Dean groaned.

“Just breathe. You’re doing great. Slow deep breaths.” She encouraged. Dean moaned and rubbed circles on his belly. “Let us know when you can stand to get you up on the gurney so we can hurry up to the hospital.”

Dean nodded. “I’m good, I’m good.”

The man helped Dean up. They got him up in the truck that was waiting for them right at the front of the school. “I’ve been told you already have a room waiting for you. So once we get to the hospital we will take you straight up to your room.”

“Great.” Dean said trying to stay relax and prepare for the next contraction. “How much longer?” Dean breathlessly asked.

“We’re almost there, sweetheart.” She gently patted Dean’s shoulder.

Dean nodded and rubbed continuous circles on his stomach. He closed his eyes from a moment then he felt in between his legs grow wet. He quickly sat up and spread out his legs but obviously couldn’t see anything. “I-I-Something…”

“You’re ok, darling. No, you didn’t pee yourself. Your water just broke.” She smiled.

Dean was freaking out. “Why…why is it h-happening so fast?”

“Shh, don’t worry about that, sweetheart. This is all natural. You’re doing great.”

Dean felt the truck go to a smooth stop and moments later the doors opened. They rolled the gurney out of the truck and over to a nurse and Sam who had a wheelchair for him. “Sam…”

“Hey, Dean. The day is finally here.” Dean smiled as with help got off the gurney and into the wheelchair.

His nine minutes were up and Dean instantly knew they had increased in intensity. He quickly grabbed Sam’s hand, who was walking to Dean’s right. Dean gripped his stomach and squeezed Sam’s hands hard and moaned.

“You’re doing great, Dean. Just keep breathing and squeezing my hands.” Sam smiled.

Once the contraction faded Dean let go of Sam’s hand and placed it on top of his belly. He was disoriented. They were already getting out the elevator and began walking down the hall. “Sam, do you think you could stay out here for a moment as I help your brother change into a gown?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, do you have hospital pants and a shirt I could wear. I ain’t wearin no gown.”

“Yes, we do have something like that.” She smiled and helped Dean out of the clothes and into the hospital pants and plain white shirt.

Sam came in and tried to keep Dean’s mind off the pain. “Dean, what am I to expect with the triplets appearance?”

“I never told you the sperm donors features?”

“Nope, now spill.”

Dean thought back for a moment. “Blue eyes, black hair, white, with a German background.”

“So Cas?” Sam leaned back in the chair.

Dean’s face got all twisted for different reasons. Surprise and contractions. “Samm…” Dean franticly moaned.

“I’m right here, Dean.” Sam stood up and took Dean’s awaiting hand.

“Where the Hell is Cas?” Dean hyperventilated.

Sam got very close to Dean’s face. “Dean, you have to calm yourself down right now.”

“Sam—I—Can’t—do this—with—out—Cas…” Dean panted in the middle of the contraction.

“Dean, I know you’re in a lot of pain right now and Cas isn’t here yet, but you have to calm down right now. Deep breath in, deep breath out.” Dean wasn’t listening. His breathing was in pants. “Dean, you’re hyperventilating. You could really hurt the babies. I need you to breathe for me. Take a deep breath. Cas is going to be here shortly. Don’t worry. These babies are your main priority right now.”

Dean shook his head and closed his eyes. “No—I n-need—Cas.”

“I will call Cas, but I can’t until you calm down.” Dean shook his head and looked away from Sam. Sam took Dean’s face and forced him to look at Sam. “Dean, focus on my voice. It’s almost over. Breathe, just breathe. Deep breath in, deep breath out.”

Dean blinked at Sam. He knew Dean’s contraction was starting to fade. Dean slow regained his breathing and calm down. “I’m s-sorry, Sammy.”

“It’s ok, Dean.” Sam patted Dean’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”

Sam walked back into the room just few minutes later. “Where is he? Where’s Cas?”

“Probably driving. He didn’t answer his phone.”

“Oh God, where is he?” Dean whimpered.

“Dean, do _not_ get worked up over this again.” Sam demanded. “Cas moves a little slower than a normal person because he’s 7 ½ months pregnant with twins.”

Dean nodded and relaxed a little on the bed. Sam walked out again as Anna walked in. “Hello again, Dean. Let’s see what we can see. Looks like you are getting a little tired.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I probably got the sweet peas to get their blood boiling. I panicked during a contraction.”

Anna looked at the monitors and the machine that is printing out his contractions. “That’s fine, they seem fine right now. Your blood pressure is a little higher than I would like.”

Dean could feel a contractions coming up. He hissed and tilted his head back and arched his back. His breathing started to become labored and in small pants.

“Dean, deep breaths. Deep breaths, not small pants.” Anna encouraged, but Dean shook his head. “Dean, relax.”

Dean tried to calm his breathing but couldn’t pass the pain. “I-I-I—can’t. I—can’t. “Dean panicked with tears starting to fall from his eyes. “It—hurts.”

“I know, I know. After this contraction I will check and see how far you are.” Dean nodded slightly. “How about we get you an epidural?”

“Please?”

Anna nodded. She rubbed Dean’s belly until the contraction ended. “Are you good? Can I check?”

“Yeah.” Dean took slow exhausted breaths.

Anna checked him out when they heard a loud panting from the entrance. “Cas.” Dean blurted out in such relief.

“I’m here, baby. I’m right here.”

“Where the fuck were you?” Dean let anger bubble to the surface.

“Traffic was a bitch. I’m sorry, baby.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead.

“Answer your damn phone.” Dean said in discomfort as Anna check his passageway.

Anna let Dean get back under the covers and relaxed as she check the monitors again. “Ok, Dean. Your contractions are just under 4 minutes apart and last 70 seconds. You’re a good 6 centimeters dilated.”

“So, epidural?” Dean panted. He was exhausted.

Anna nodded. “I’m surprised you lasted this long. You seemed more talkative an hour ago when I came in last time I checked.”

“They are getting real painful.” Dean panted with his eyes drooping heavily. “And they are going too fast.”

“You are doing great. There aren’t many things different about labor and delivery with multiples and a singleton. There are only two differences that you need to know about. One is that labor can be shorter than a singleton labor. The delivery may be as long or longer with multiples.”

Dean nodded not really listening. He absentmindedly rubbed the side of his swell and had his eyes closed. “Anna, I think Dean is done talking for right now. I think he just wants the epidural and a little rest until the babies arrive.”

Anna nodded. “I’m on it, Cas. You should try to relax as well. I don’t you going to labor just yet.”

Cas nodded and sat down at the chair right beside Dean’s bed. Cas had one hand on his stomach and the other stroking Dean’s head. Dean had managed to fall asleep in a lull of a contraction.

_**& ^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@#$%^&*^%$#@** _

Dean was asleep long. He woke fast with the next contraction, just minutes after he fell asleep. It was 3 hours later that Dean started getting irritable even with the epidural. “Cas…”

“I’m right here, baby. Just breathe. Focus on me, focus on breathing and staying calm for me.” Cas said with a softly soothing voice.

Dean was on his side staring at Cas with frustration in his eyes. “I want them out now.”

“So let’s see if they can.” Anna smiled as she walked in. “How are you feeling, Dean?”

Dean ran a hand down his face. “Exhausted, frustrated, annoyed, nauseous, irritated…” He rambled.

Anna patted his leg. “Spread’em. Let’s see where you are at.”

Dean slowly sat up with Cas’s help. Dean was sweating profusely and pale. “Cas, bucket…bucket…” Cas quickly pulled a puke pan.

“Here you go.” Cas replied as Dean gagged and processed to vomit into the pan. Cas rubbed Dean’s back. “Let it all out.”

“Dean, tell me when you are good so I can check you.” Anna asked as she pulled on some latex gloves.

“I’m good, I’m good, now.” Dean rasped. Anna helped him out of his pants and he spread his legs.

Anna didn’t need to examine much. “Dean, you’re fully dilated. Let me get some nurses and…no wait, Dr. Novak, could you help out, if there are in complications?”

“Any complications? No, they are going to be fine. Cas…Cas doesn’t need to…to help out if theirs is nothing wrong.” Dean spat out.

“It’s just in case, Dean. Nothing is wrong.” Anna reinsured.

“Dean, I do this all of the time. 90% of the time nothing bad happens. It’s just a precaution. This always is just in case the second or third baby has some trouble because you’re having a vaginal birth.”

Anna had gone and come back with more nurses and equipment to delivery. “Are you ready to have 1 of the 3 babies right now?”

Dean nodded and gripped Cas’s hand.

_*** &^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@#$%^&*** _

Ten minutes later baby #1 made her arrival. Anna lifted onto Dean’s chest. “It’s a little girl.”

“Hey there, little thing.” Dean smiled at the tiny little infant. Seconds later she was taken from Dean. “Where…What are you doing?”

“Dean, they are taking her to be examined. You on the other hand are about to have baby number two. Your second water has broken.” Anna said feeling Dean’s stomach. “She seems to be in the right positions. Her’s heads down.”

“I don’t have enough energy for doing this two more times.” Dean mumbled.

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I know you can do it, baby. I believe in you.”

**_& ^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#@#$%^&_ **

Baby Winchester #2 took long and took more energy out of Dean. He pushed for an hour before she slid right now. “You got another girl.” Anna smiled.

The tiny infant squealed and wailed. Dean weak smiled and ran his finger down the side of her face. “Now, now, my little angel, you’re in the big green world now.”

They took her away as well. Dean’s eyes were drooping heavily. He was completely drained. Anna was feeling the position of the third baby. “You’re doing great, Dean. Not much longer.” Anna smiled.

“I can’t do it, again. ‘m tired.” Dean mumbled. He squirmed. “But, no, it’s happening again, ‘cause my water broke…’gain.”

“You’re right, buddy. It’s that time again.” Dean shook his head. “Push for me, Dean.”

“Can’t…too tired.”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s scalp. “You have to baby. It’s almost over.”

Dean gave 3 weak push back to back. “Come on, Dean. I know you can do more than that.”

Dean moaned with his eye barely able to stay open. Cas shook his slightly. “C’mon, baby. A few more big pushes and she will be here with us.”

Dean blinked up at Cas. “I can’t Cas. ‘M too weak.”

“Yes, you can. Give me three more pushes, baby.” Cas took Dean’s hand.

“No, you give me three more pushes.” Dean snapped.

“Less talking, more pushing.” Cas retorted and Dean glared at him. “Come on, Dean.”

Dean moaned and gave a stronger push than last time with an exasperated groan mixed in. After three pushes Dean was even weaker than before. “Dean, She’s crowning. I need a big push for the head.”

Dean shook his head weakly. Cas could tell that he was weak just by how he was holding Cas’s hand. Cas bent over close to Dean. “One more big push. You just need to get the head out and Anna can do the rest”

Dean limply turned his head. “I can’t.”

“Please, one more, baby.” Cas took Dean’s hand and gripped tight. “One more.”

Dean closed his eyes and mustered all the energy and push one last time until the baby passed to her shoulders. Anna was able to slide her out with a simple tug. “She’s a girl.”

Dean smiled. “That’s great.”

“I’m going to take her to get cleaned up and examined since all three are just a little premature. I’ll give you a few days to recover here then you should be good to go. I’ll give you the health of the girlies later tonight. Have you names ready in a little bit.”

_**& ^%$#@!#$%^&^%$#@#$%^&*** _

“I hope Daddy is awake.” A nurse walked into the room. She smiled and pulled in a connected rolling bassinet with the triplets. They were all wrapped in a pale pink blanket and each topped with either a pink, white or purple hat.

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I’m awake. I just don’t know for how much longer.”

“Good to see you, Meg.” Cas smiled.

Meg smiled. “Cas, this is the Dean you were talking about. You are am attractive one, Dean, and you had some delicious butter cups ever.”

“Is this the woman you’re having those twins for, Cas?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, these twins are having a fun time kicking my ribs.”

“Do you have names for these little bundles of joy?” Meg asked.

Dean weakly nodded. “Can I see them?”

“Sure thing.” Meg gently picked up the first baby with a pink hat. “She was the first born.”

“What’s her name, Dean?” Cas asked with a smile as Meg set the girl into Dean’s arms.

Dean looked at the infant and she gripped Dean’s index finger. “Ethan, Ethan Clover Winchester.”

“That’s a beautiful name, Dean.” Cas smiled.

“You wanna hold her?” Dean looked up at his boyfriend.

“May I?” Cas’s eyes lit up.

Meg lifted the second newborn and set her in Dean’s arm. “Hey, baby girl, I think you should have a name that is unique. How about Dotty Maddox Winchester.”

Cas laughed. “How long have you thought of that name?”

“Like forever. We could call her Dot.” Dean smiled.

Cas smiled. “I never said I didn’t like the name. I like your way of thinking.” Cas set the baby down in his arms down in the bassinet and Dean handed up the little Dot. Meg handed the last baby who was a little bit tinier than the other two, but not by much.

“Her name is Haley Ann Winchester.” Dean smiled.

“You mean Haley like the girl that…”

Dean nodded. “I’m doing this for a student, but also for me.”

Cas nodded. Meg smiled. “I’m going to take these to the nursery for the night so you can get some rest.”

“Make him go home, Meg.” Dean smiled.

“No way, Dean. I’m not going home with you and your triplets here.”

“You need to rest, baby.” Dean snapped.

“I’m not leaving.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, you aren’t staying here.” Dean replied.

Cas sighed. “I’m coming back early tomorrow morning. I’m coming into work until you get out of the hospital. I’m taking a few days off.” Dean turned from Dean to Meg. She nodded.

Once the three girls were out of the room Cas slowly left and let Dean sleep. Dean could finally relax and let his mind rest… _finally_.

_******* _


	15. Rest

**_2 long weeks later…_ **

****

Castiel woke up a baby crying through the monitor. Dean was out cold, asleep. He had to deal with the 3 babies all day, so Castiel thought it was his job to take care of them at night. Dean didn’t like Cas not waking him up for the babies, because Cas was still pregnant with the twins and had to go to work.

Cas didn’t mind it though, he wanted to be the other father of the twins. He knew he was meant to because little Dotty looked just like him. Her blue eyes were as bright if not brighter than Cas’s and her hair was so dark just like his.

When Castiel got into the nursery, 2 babies were crying; Dotty and Ethan. Castiel bent down very slowly, his back hurt pretty bad, but he thought holding the babies were worth it. He picked up little Ethan first as she was crying very loud. Cas had just woke up an hour ago with Haley, crying just as loud.

As soon as Ethan was in Cas’s arms she calmed. She just wanted to be touched, to have someone be with her, because when Castiel tried to put her down her cries started again. “Okay baby girl, I’m here.” Cas smiled and kissed her forehead. Castiel walked over to Dotty who was whimpering and wiggling in her crib, helplessly.

Castiel bent down and moaned a bit and grabbed her with his other hand. “Hey bumblebee, what’s the matter?” He said letting her rest her head on his shoulder, rocking up and down with both of them. Ethan had fallen back asleep in Cas’s arm.

She let out a tiny whimper when he let her go back into the crib. Dotty still whimpered and wined in his arms. Castiel looked at the time from the clock on the diaper changing table; it said _6:45 AM_. Castiel sigh knowing he had to get ready in 15 minutes for work. He had only had an hour of sleep that night.

“Are you hungry, Dot?” He asked her as if she would answer. He went into the kitchen and got out her formula, sitting down with the baby resting on his swollen belly. She sucked at the nipple with her tiny mouth, obviously wanting the milk from in the bottle.

“There you go bumblebee, there you go.” He grinned. Next thing he hears his alarm clock going off in the bedroom, and a baby start crying from in the nursery. “Well Dot, let’s go visit your room and see which sister is in need.”

When he got in there, Dean was already there with Haley in his arms, walking over to the diaper changing table. Dean glared over at Cas. “Why didn’t you wake me up, Cas?” He asked changing her diaper.

Castiel rubbed Dotty’s back as she finished up her bottle. “You needed sleep baby, I can take care of the babies.” He said going over to Dean and kissing her cheek.  

Dean looked Castiel in eye and shook his head. “Cas, you look horrible, how much sleep have you got?” Dean asked as Cas was trying to pick up a crying Ethan. Dean rushed over there before Castiel bent over too far. “Baby, you shouldn’t be bending over and hurting your back.” Dean said picking up Ethan with his other arm.

Castiel sighed. “I’m fine baby, I only got about an hour of sleep, but I’ll be fine.” Castiel smiled and rocking Dotty in his arms. Dean shook his head, “Baby, go back to bed, you’re not going to work like this.”

Castiel shook his head, exiting the room, getting his scrubs on. “I have an appointment today, and a couple of patients to see, I can’t just take the day off. I already did when these little ones where born and we’ll need all the extra money we can get.”

“Cas, baby, please just go to the appointment and come home. You look horrible…” Dean held Haley and Ethan close in his arms, with Dotty in her crib. Castiel looked up at Dean with bags under his eyes. “Baby, I’ll be fine okay?”

They kissed and Castiel left to his appointment, looking forward to get the twins out.

* * *

 

When he got to the hospital the babies were kicking all around. He wasn’t pleased. Meg and Crowley were already there smiling; it was there 2 babies being born soon. “Whoa, angel, you look like shit.” Crowley said, with a face of concern. Crowley didn’t show that face much.

“Yeah Castiel, you look horrible. I’m guessing the triplets haven’t been kind to you?” Meg asked, as Castiel sat down. Castiel rubbed his face. “I didn’t want to wake Dean up, so I only got about an hour of sleep. Haley can be tough, she is just getting used to being home.”

“Aw, dear.” Meg said patting his back. “Castiel Novak!” They heard from the opening of the door. “Really Gabe?” Right when I sit down?” Castiel shouted.

Gabriel laughed as Meg and Crowley helped Cas up. Cas waddled into the room were Gabriel took them. “So, how have you been doing, baby bro?” Gabriel asked. Castiel rubbed his belly, the babies were kicking hard. “I’ve been okay, my boyfriend’s babies were just born, so sleep hasn’t happened much.”

Castiel lifted his shirt up as Gabriel wrapped a cuff around his arm, checking his blood pressure. “Well Castiel, are you on parentally leave, yet?” Gabriel asked, finishing up with the cuff. Castiel shook his head. “Well, you are now.” Gabriel smiled and laughed to himself. “What do you mean?” Cas asked, turning his head, looking at his older brother.

“Cas, your blood pressure is getting pretty high, and I don’t want you loosing these 2 marbles before they’re ready to spill. So, you’re going to be staying home and in bed until those 2 are ready.”

Castiel shook his head. “No, I need to work for Dean and the triplets. I can’t be on bed rest…” Castiel tried to say as an excuse. “Castiel, you’re still going to get paid, just not as much as usual. You need to rest, I can tell. As I can tell, the babies are doing fine, but I want to make sure.”

Castiel sighed. “Okay, okay…” He got up as Meg and Crowley continued to talk to Cas. They finished their talk and Castiel called Kevin telling him what was happening. When he pulled his car up to the apartment, he knew Dean was going to the same to him as Cas did to Dean. He groaned and sat back. ‘ _Maybe if I sit here for a bit, it’ll all go away…’_


	16. A One In A Million Chance

“Ok, my little minions, because when you were in my belly, Daddy was very forgetful . We are going to go on our first field trip, to Daddy’s school to grab a few very important things. IF you girlies could be angels we might have a fun little outing.” Dean smiled. “Daddy needs the exercise cause y’all made me gain over 55 pounds. That wasn’t very nice.”

Ethan stared up at him with her big dark green eyes. Dot giggled and drool ran off her lips and Haley beamed and squealed. Dean hooked them all in their carriers. “Ok, Daddy’s gonna throw the stroller and diaper bag in the car then we shall head off. Sound like a plan?”

The phone rang and Dean jumped. It was too far in his head and focused on the babies he was prepared for that. “I guess not.” Dean smiled and walked over to the phone. “This is Dean.”

“Hi, Dean, this is Anna. How are you doing?”

“I can’t complain. I sighed up for this. We’ve almost got them in a routine in the day, but at night they are all on different timers. Cas is trying to let me rest, but he needs it more than I do.”

“How are the twins?”

“They are moving around a lot. I feel them a lot whenever Cas says they are awake.”

“That’s great. I called to ask you about your curiosity about the sperm donor. “

“Yeah, I want to know. My brother peaked my interest and now I really want to know. Is there any chance you have that information?”

“I do. This is like a one in a million chance of happening and it happened to you.”

“What? Who is the donor?”

“Cas.”

Dean choked on his own breath. “Excuse me?”

“The sperm donor is one Castiel Novak.”

Dean laughed and smiled. “That’s…that’s awesome.”

“I’ll talk to you soon, Dean.”

Dean hung up and walked over to the trips. “I guess, your papa is you actual papa after all.”

**_^%$#@#$%^ &*^%$#@#$%^&*&_ **

Driving to the school and walking inside was an experience. He came in grabbed his things and the trips were fawned over and he was too. The ladies were telling him how good he looked just after having had triplets 2 weeks ago. Dean thought he looked horrible. He got home later than he thought and to his surprise Cas was home.

Dean changed all the trips diapers and walked into the living room and sat Haley in Cas’s lap. He look confused. Dean walked back to the nursery and grabbed Ethan. Dean pulled three bottles out of the fridge and set them in a pot of warm water to heat them up.

After a few minutes Dean checked all three on the inside of his wrist then walked back to the living room and gave one to Cas.

“So what are you doing home? I thought you had patients?” Dean remarked as he started to feed Ethan and Dot. Ethan sucked desperately and hungrily. Dot, on the other hand, slowly drank the formula. They both made soft grunt and flailed their arms playfully.

“Gabe sent me home.”

“I thought you said you can’t just take days off. You have patients you need to see.” Dean mocked from earlier that morning.

“Gabriel forced me to come home.” Cas said quietly.

“So if your doctors says to come home you’ll listen but if you boyfriend says stay home you stomp your fit, fuss, and leave.”

“It wasn’t like that. Gabe told me my blood pressure was getting too high so as a precaution he forced me to go on paternal leave and stay on bed rest.”

Dean shook his head and stood and set the finished bottle on the coffee table. He walked into the nursery. Cas turned on the baby monitor that sat in the living room. Cas could hear Dean talking. He knew Dean was mad, Dean knew Cas knew. Dean burped Ethan and then Dot and put them both down for their nap. He was walking towards the door where Cas walking in and burping Haley.

Dean shook his head. Haley let out a tiny burp and he smirked. Dean gently lifted her out of Cas arms and began rocking her. “Go to bed, Cas. Get off your feet.”

“Dean…”

“Go.” Dean whispered and looked down at Haley’s whose eyes were drooping heavily. He laid the last of the triplets in her rightful crib and Dean turned to walk out and noticed Cas hadn’t moved. “Cas, go to bed.”

“Dean…”

Dean moved out of the room gently moving Cas with him. “No, Cas, doctors’ orders are orders. You’re on leave now. You don’t have to worry about being up early and having to move around the whole day. You don’t have to worry about rolling around in a chair while on bed rest. You get to lay in bed all day or go sit on the couch. Now, go to bed, because I know you’re tired. You told me the triplets only let you sleep one fucking hour because you wouldn’t wake up your damn boyfriend to help. It’s not like they are my children. You will go into the bedroom and sleep. I’m going to call my mom and she will stay with us for a little while so she can help.” Dean angrily whispered.

Dean saw hormonal tears bubble up in Cas’s eyes. He was hit with a wave of guilt but he shoved that down and replaced it with anger. “Dean, I’m sorry.”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “You can take your “I’m sorry” and shove it up your lily white ass. We’ll talk in the morning, now, go to bed.” Dean huffed and started walking into the living room.

He sat on the couch and pulled out his phone. He dialed his parents’ home number and it rang twice.

“Hello?”

“Mom?”

“Oh, hey Dean. Are you doing ok? I hope the triplets aren’t causing you too much trouble.”

Dean had done a little bit of research and knew that he still had a little bit of hormones in his system. Tears bubbled up in his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then spoke. “That was actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Cas got put on bed rest so I’m a man down. I was wondering if your offer to still standing on you staying over and helping out?”

_******* _


	17. Just Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to finish it here and it go to Dean POV.

Castiel got in bed, tears falling down his face. He pulled his arms over his stomach and wiped his face off with his other hand. He felt guilty and felt so horrible for what he did. He listen to a doctor and not his boyfriend. ‘ _I should have listened to Dean this morning…but I can’t, I have to help…Who listens to a doctor and not their boyfriend, huh?’_

He pulled himself together and held in his tears. Dean came in the room and got into the bed, leaving a giant space between them. He wasn’t even facing Cas, he had his back towards him. Cas bit his lip and closed his eyes tight. ‘ _I’m not going to cry, again…’_ He thought.

‘ _It’ll be worth when you have these 2…’_ For second, it seemed true as he rubbed his stomach softly, up and down. ‘ _Oh wait; you’re not even the fucking father of these 2…just the stupid carrier.’_ He thought to himself tearing up again. He had said sorry to Dean, and Dean didn’t forgive him. That meant he was pissed. He loved Dean and hated seeing him mad and under all the hormones going through Cas, he felt depressed, like he was just getting hurt.

Hours had gone by and Castiel hadn’t slept at all. Dean was sound asleep and one of the babies were whining. _‘Let Dean sleep Cas…Let Dean sleep…’_

Castiel softly got out of the bed, being as quiet as possible. He walked into the nursery, seeing Ethan crying and wiggling around, wanting attention. Castiel bent over and grabbed his back. It hurt, but he needed to get the baby. He didn’t want to make Dean mad by waking him up, so he slowly and painfully got the baby into his arms. Luckily, Ethan didn’t wake up the others.

He checked her diaper, which was fine and she still cried in his arms, so he assume she was hungry. There was still a bottle nice and warm waiting on the counter for the baby to drink. Castiel walked into the kitchen and got the bottle, sitting on the couch and feeding her.

The baby was looking up at Cas with her pretty green eyes. Cas smirked a bit as she drank her milk, sucking at the nipple of the bottle. “Your Daddy really loves you, you know?” Castiel whispered to Ethan who was finishing up her bottle. “He tries his hardest just for you and your sisters. He’s even getting your grandmother to come over and help. I’m sure you’ll love her.” Castiel whispered, rubbed the babies back. “He just wants me safe…I know he means well. It’s just I want to help, I want be your father too.”

He began to burp her and rock her to go back to sleep. Ethan was the easiest to handle out of all of them. Next thing Castiel knew he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked up seeing his boyfriend, crossed armed, and angry. “Bed. Now.” Dean whispered aggressively to Cas. Castiel continued to stay seated rocking Ethan back and forth.

“Cas, I said go to bed!” Dean yelled, making Ethan open her eyes wide, about to cry. Castiel didn’t even notice. “I am just trying to help, Dean! Let me help!” Cas yelled back. Ethan began crying in Cas’s arms. Cas got up, and started to walk to the nursery. Dean grabbed his boyfriend’s arm and pulled him back. “Help yourself and get some sleep! I know you haven’t slept at all. I can tell. Now let me deal with my babies, and you take care of yours! I can tell your blood pressure is getting really high rights now too, so just don’t argue. Just go to bed and try to sleep, dammit!”

Castiel could feel tears whelping up in his eyes and a tear roll down his face. He gave Dean Ethan and walked back to the room. He got into the bed and closed his eyes, calming himself down. When Dean came in he didn’t do anything, but go back to sleep.

The next time a child cried he let Dean get it. He didn’t want Cas’s help, he just wanted Cas to be safe with _his_ babies. Castiel finally got to sleep, getting the thought of losing the twins out of his head. His thoughts were blank, and sighed. He felt horrible. He felt depressed.


	18. Why The One Sock?

Dean grew up with strife to be like his father. He wore his father’s leather jacket until he started teaching and yet still wears it everywhere but school. He drives his Dad’s car, listens to his dad’s music. His dad even taught him hand to hand combat like he learned. He always said he was going to be just like his dad. If one thing was for sure, is that Dean is exactly nothing like his father. John Winchester worked at an auto shop/ garage with the town drunk, Bobby Singer. John was an ex-marine who trained his sons like soldier. It only stuck with Dean. Dean Winchester is a high school English teacher.

Dean has always had a “maternal instinct”. Always had to help Mary with Sammy. Dean wasn’t ashamed to say he loved his Mom. Dean wasn’t even ashamed to say he was a Mama’s boy. Dean had always thought that it was his father he looked up to, but in actuality it was his mother.

After Cas didn’t wake up Dean again to help, Dean had had enough. Cas broke the last straw. Dean called Mary. He thought he could handle having the trips and dealing with his pregnant boyfriend by himself but who knew a doctor…Hell, children’s doctor…could not know how to take care of his own body. Dean was done being gentle. When he blew up in front of his own daughter was it for him.

He let Cas sleep in that next morning. He didn’t know how long Cas would sleep because the triplets were grumpy this morning. Dean had Ethan strap to his chest squirming around, hungry and cranky. He did this every morning. One baby would have to wait until the other two were done eating for them to get fed. It was a long process but had to be done.

After everyone was fed and burped expect Ethan, Cas decided to get out of bed. Dean turned around and patted Ethan’s back gently. “Go back to bed, Cas.” Dean frowned.

“I’m just heading to the couch.” Cas grumbled holding his back.

“No, you’re going back to bed. I’m putting by foot down.” Dean said sternly as Ethan belched. Dean sat her down in his bouncers with Haley and Dot.

“I’m fine, Dean. I let you sit on the couch when you were on bed rest.” Cas said as he kept walking.

“That’s because I’m a stubborn son of a bitch. You are heading back to bed.” Dean walked over to Cas and pushed him towards the bedroom.

“You don’t actually think I’m going to—“

“Yes, you are going to stay in bed because I’m one stubborn son of a bitch, and I know you haven’t been sleeping. You have been too busy doing my job to take care of yourself. Now, go sleep.” Dean ordered closing the bedroom door.

Cas tried to open the door twice within an hour but Dean ushered him back to bed. After an hour later Cas hadn’t left the room and Dean didn’t hear him moving around. Dean opened the door and saw Cas asleep facing the door. Dean walked over to him and crouched down. Dean wiped the tears tracks on Cas’s cheeks. He felt guilty for hurting Cas like the way he had. Cas was hurting himself when he was trying to help Dean, but was only hurting through and through.

He rubbed Cas’s baby bump gently. He got a soft kick to the palm of his hand. Dean smiled. He stood and softly kissed Cas on the forehead. “I’m sorry, baby. Meg and Crowley are going to have some kickass kids because you carried them right, even if I had to hold you down and force you to stay in bed.” Dean whispered and walked out of the room.

In the living room he heard the sweet peas were giggling and happy. He smiled and played with them on the floor for a while. There was a knock on the door. “Ok, Charlie’s Angels, be good while I get the door.”

He walked backwards towards the door not taking his eyes off of his babies. He opened the door. “I remember when you were born. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you because I thought you would somehow learn how to walk and somehow kill yourself.”

Dean looked over at the voice and smiled when it was the voice of his Mom. “Hi, Mom.”

“Hey, baby.” She stepped in and hugged Dean’s neck. “How are you doing?”

“I’m ok, it’s Cas I’m worried about. He is supposed to be on bed rest but he keeps on waking in the middle of the night to take care of the triplets…he doesn’t even wake me up to feed or change my children.”

Mary nodded. “You need to relax. I can talk with Cas later today. You on the other hand, I know you have a temper. I bet you blew up in his face. You probably brought his blood pressure in which his blood pressure shouldn’t get much higher.”

Dean blushed and lowered himself to the ground and played with Haley’s feet as she giggled. “He’s asleep right now.”

Mary crouched down. “Go take a shower. Get dressed and get some fresh air. Get some coffee, go visit Charlie at the coffee shop. She called saying her shift was this morning.”

“Yeah, she works there all day on the weekends.” Dean smiled. “Red socks is Ethan, Purple Socks is Dot, and one sock is Haley.”

Mary laughed. “Why the one sock?”

“She keeps pulling the left sock off.” Dean stood. “Ethan likes to be bounced, Dot likes her tummy tickled, and Haley likes feet tickled.”

“Go on, Dean.” Mary smiled.

“I’ve already taken a shower. I’m already dressed, Mom. Don’t try to get rid of me.” Dean lifted Haley into his arms. Haley gripped Dean’s flannel and began to chew on the collar.

“Well, go get some coffee.” Mary said walking into the bedroom. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Ok, Huey, Duey, and Louie, Daddy’s going to go get some go juice and talk with his friend. I’ll be back shortly. Be good for Granny and Papa.”

Dean slowly made it out of the apartment and to his car.

_**& ^%$#@#&*&^%$#@#$&*(*&^%$#@** _

Mary played with the triplets and soon put them down for a nap and Cas woke shortly after that. Mary walked into the bedroom to find Cas trying to get out of the bed. “You better be heading to the bathroom.”

Cas blinked and stared at Mary. “Yeah, yeah, that’s where I’m going.”

“Bed rest sucks right?” Mary smiled.

Cas nodded and walked to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later. “Where’s Dean?”

“Went out to get coffee by force.” Mary sat down on the bed with him.

“Is Dean mad at me?” Cas whimpered.

Mary shook her head. “No, he isn’t mad. He’s just upset. You do know why he is upset, right?

Cas shook his head. “I was only trying to help. He takes care of the triplets all day and I just want him to have enough energy to do it the next so I take care of them at night.”

Mary moved the hair off of Cas’s forehead. “Your head is in the right spot, sweetheart, but, you have to understand that you’re hurting more than you are helping. You’re hurting yourself by disobeying your doctor’s orders. You’re hurting Dean by doing part of his job as a father. He is supposed to bond with the girls. When you don’t wake him up to take care of the triplets it makes Dean feel like you are taking his job away from him. Understand?”

Cas nodded. “I was just trying to help him.”

“I know, sweetheart. Dean isn’t upset because you were trying to help. It was the mix of you disobeying your doctor, not listening to Dean, and messing with the bond. Only a mother wouldn’t understand. You will soon, but Dean is dealing with that now. Let Dean handle the triplets. I have talked with him. Maybe he might let you help, but help from your bed.” Mary said softly rubbing Cas’s belly.

Cas nodded. “Yes, M’am.”

“Dean has always had a temper, but has always loved children. It didn’t surprise me when he became a teacher, neither did it surprise me that he got himself pregnant before he thought about getting married.”

Cas smirked. “He really loves you, Mrs. Winchester.”

Mary smiled. “Mom, you can call me Mom.”

“I mean it, Dean loves you a lot. I would have thought he would be closer to his father.”

“Yeah, At one point I thought Dean worshipped John, but always came back to me. He loved helping me with Sam.”

“He’s a Mama’s boy.” Cas smiled.

Mary laughed. “That he is. Sam turned out more like John. They butt heads but they are close. You and Dean are something else. I have never seen Dean this happy before. He loves you just as much as he loves his babies. Get some more rest. I’ll make some pie.” Mary smiled and stood and kissed Cas on the top of the head.

_******* _


	19. I'll Wake You

When Mary had left the room, Castiel went to the bathroom again, doing his business, and going back to bed. He heard Mary working with the babies, and he wanted to help, he really did. He understood what Dean was feeling now, and he wanted to apologize to Dean. Dean _had_ hurt his feelings, but Castiel didn’t care. He just wanted Dean to be happy with _his_ kids, as he had stated.

Castiel had fallen asleep for a couple of hours, waking up to Dean kissing his forehead. Castiel opened his eyes, smelling a sweet scent in front of him. “Here’s dinner, Baby.” Dean said brushing back Cas’s hair on his forehead.

Castiel looked down to a sandwich and some chips. He smiled, and chuckled a little. “Thank you, Dean.”  Dean smiled and sat on the other side of Cas, rapping his arm around him. His other hand softly rubbed his swollen belly. One baby kicked when his hand hit the belly, this made Cas smile. “Baby, I’m sorry…” Cas says after swallowing some of his sandwich. Dean looks up at his boyfriend and continues to stroke his expanded tummy. “It’s okay, Cas…I know you were just trying to help, but I want to do what Father’s do. I want to stay up late and get barely any sleep with these monsters. I’m not saying, you can’t help, I just want to do it too.”

Dean kissed Cas’s lip, bending over to get over his stomach. “I’ll wake up next time, Dean. I promise.” Castiel said wrapping his hand over his belly. Dean looked down. “Cas, I’m sorry too…I really blew up on you and I shouldn’t have. I have a bad temper I know. I’m so sorry I made you cry.” He about begs for Cas to forgive him.

Cas tried his hardest to bend over, but sighed after a couple of seconds of trying. “It’s okay, baby. I would kiss ya, but I can’t bend over.” Dean smirks.

“Guess I’ll just have to.” His voice got rougher which made Castiel feel warm on the inside. Dean kissed him on the lips and keep pecking him, making Cas smile. “Okay, Dean you gotta stop, or I’m going to do something I shouldn’t while being pregnant.” Cas spoke hushed, backing up although he didn’t really want to. Dean rolled his eyes and ate one of his chips, smirking.

A couple of hours past and Dean was spooning Castiel with his hand over his belly. Castiel was okay with being spooned although he like to be the giver, not the taker. He couldn’t really give at the moment though, his stomach wouldn’t let him.

The baby monitor goes off in the middle of the night and Cas wakes up. He rubbed his eyes and tapped Dean for once. Dean opened his quickly, as if someone was about to murder him. “Dean, at least 2 of the babies are awake.” Castiel says, his voice hoarse from sleeping. Dean smiles although the late hour.

Castiel closes his eyes again, knowing he couldn’t help, almost wanting to cry from hormones. When he heard the bedroom door, open he didn’t think anything to it. “Baby? You asleep?” He heard from Dean. His eyes flicked open quick and saw that there was a 2 babies in his arms. “You wanted to help, didn’t you?” He asked, smirking. Castiel nodded and sat up as dean passed little Dot in his arms. She looked just like Cas for some reason, he didn’t know how.

Dean handed Castiel a bottle and Cas took it with a smile. Dean had Haley in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Haley woke up a lot more than the other two. She loved attention and needed more of it than Dot and Ethan. As soon as she knew she was alone, she would cry. They’d pick her up or even look at her and she’d stop.

The next problem with that was getting her to go back to sleep. She had to be deep asleep to put her down or she’d want to be held again. Dean didn’t seem to mind it though, he seem more than happy. Is that what it felt like to be a Father? You’d do anything to just have the baby in your arms and not let it go? Castiel didn’t know, but he knew Dean loved those babies more than himself.

About 30 minutes later Dean was back in bed, Dot was feed and burped and Haley was back in her crib, deep asleep. When Castiel woke up in the morning, he could hear a shower running from their bathroom. Mary had Ethan in her arms, rocking her smiling.

“Good morning, Castiel.” She smiled. Castiel rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms, laying them back on his belly. “Morning.” Castiel mumbled. He could feel the pressure on his bladder and tried to get up quickly. “Do you need some help, honey?” Dean’s mother asked walking over to him with Ethan still in arms. Castiel put pressure on his back as he walk, about to spring a leak on the floor. “Yes, please.” Cas moaned, waddling into the bathroom. Mary walked him over into the bathroom closing the door and leaving just in time. Castiel did his business quickly, coming back out and walking back to bed.

Mary giggled a bit. “You know, I can help you with anything, Cas. Anything.”

Cas nodded. He didn’t feel good that day, he got sick a lot in the pregnancy. The morning sickness stayed with him and today was not his day. He closed his eyes and smiled. “Me and Dean are good now.” He whispered.

“Are you not feeling good, today?” Mary asked. Castiel nodded. “You know, I never got sick with Dean at all, but when I was pregnant with Sam, it was horrible. I was just as sick as you get. Dean’s told me about that.”

Castiel nodded. “What helps it?” He asked. She smirked. “Well, your boyfriend is getting out of the shower now, and baths always helped me. How about you ask him to give you bath, and I bet he will. His Father would.”

Castiel smiled as he saw Dean with a towel wrapped around his waist. Both Cas and Mary looked at him as Dean stared. “What?”

                Laughs surrounded the room as Dean stared. He was totally surprised.


	20. Would You Like Some Cheese with that Whine

“No, no, Cas’s doctor says that if he doesn’t go into labor by tomorrow morning he can walk free among us.” Dean said walking into the bedroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and dripping wet hair. “No, Sammy, we don’t need your help.”

Cas lower his book and watched Dean. He had lost a lot of the baby weight. Dean didn’t really care about the stretch marks but he was fortunate enough to not get mean and with enough shea butter and crap they were gone.

“Sammy, I can hear Ruby calling your name. Don’t tell me anything about how Tom is exhausting again. I’ll kick your ass.” Dean laughed. “Enough with the complaining, princess. If you wanted comfort you called the wrong person. You should have called Mom. No, she left the end of last week. You try handling triplets and be one man down.”

Dean looked over at Cas and smiled. “I’m hanging up now, Sammy.” Dean closed his phone and dug through his drawer.

“I like this view.” Cas smirked.

“What this ugly thing?” Dean downed himself.

“What are you talking about?” Cas cocked his head to the side. “You are very sexy.”

Dean scoffed. “It’s been 2 months and I have lost not even half of the weight I gained with the triplets.”

“Your weight doesn’t matter to me. You are still the man I love and I think you are the most attractive man I have ever laid my eyes on.” Cas smiled rubbing his belly.

Dean smirked and pulled on his clothes for the day. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly, I have felt better. Laying in this bed isn’t doing me any favors. My back hurts no matter if I sit lay down on my sides or walk to the bathroom. I’m ready for these twins to be born.”

“I think it’s safe to stay that they have cooked long enough now that they are out of the woods. I might not be a doctor, but I think later today you should walk around the apartment.”

Dean walked out of the room. “Are you staying I can get out of bed now?” Cas smirked.

“If you get out of bed, don’t expect a back rub, I know, you’re dying for.” Dean snapped back. He heard Cas groan.

“Can I at least walk to the couch, please.” Cas begged like a small child asking for permission.

Dean laughed. “Good grief, Cas. Would you like some cheese with that whine.”

“Hell yes, I would love some cheese.” Cas barked back. Dean came walking back in with two of the triplets in his arms. “I would love some wine, as well.”

“I can give you some cheese, but it’s a no go on the wine.” Dean walked out of the room for a moment and came back with the last of the trio.

“A glass of wine is good on occasion while pregnant.” Cas informed.

Dean nodded. “That’s true, even with that being said, I had an occasional glass while pregnant with the triple deckers. Sorry, no dice…or no wine for you.”

Cas pouted. “Come on, please?”

“No way, I’m not going to let alcohol anywhere near ou—my babies until they are old enough to know about adult drinks.” Dean tickled Dot’s belly. “I know for a good 3 – 5 years I’m gonna be living on The Roadhouse beer.”

“Now I really want them out.” Cas said as he lifted Ethan into his arms.

_**& ^%$#@#$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*&^%$#** _

“No, no, no…No sitting. We are walking.” Dean remarked pulling on Cas’s arms.

“Dean, we have been walking around the apartment all morning. I’m tired and this isn’t helping my back.”

Dean bounced around full of energy even though the triplets kept him up most of the night. He couldn’t let Cas know how tired he was and wanted to just sit down and sleep. He had Dot strapped to his chest and Ethan strapped to his back. Haley squirmed around on his little mat giggling as she watched her daddies bicker and pace around the apartment. She let out a loud squealed and gurbled letting drool slide off her bottom lips proudly. “Look, Angelface. Haley is so happy watching you strut the catwalk.”

“Yeah, but she feels great unlike me. I feel like if I don’t sit down soon, by back is going to break.” Cas groaned rubbing circles on his belly and holding his back.

“Oh, come on, you big baby.” Dean smirked. “Take Ethan off my back and we can go sit down and relax for a little while. You’re a week over due. You did to be up and around and doing things that will induce labor. Not sit on the couch.”

“I’m not a baby. I’m just carrying two.”

“Do you know who whines?” Dean said as Cas pulled Ethan out of the pouch. Cas shrugged. “Babies.”

Dean walked away and sat on the couch after set Dot beside her sister on the mat. Cas set Ethan on the other side of the Haley. He slowly descended onto the couch. Dean laid back and set his head on Cas’s lap with his face pressed against Cas’s big swollen belly. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Cas had turned on TV and lower the volume and Dean knew that Cas was more interested in watching the triplets giggle, squirm and babble than what was on the screen. It was a comfort for Dean. He had been waiting for the right moment to tell Cas that great news that out of the hundreds upon hundreds of sperm donors that he could have chosen from he chose Cas’s. Dean went to sleep most night smiling because the man he loved and want to be with for the rest of his life was also the _true_ father of his three little miracles.

He felt little kicks or punches to the side of his face and he smirked. He closed his eyes and at that moment he didn’t realize how exhausted he really was.

“Dean, I think if you give me a little bit longer we can start walking up again, maybe order some Indian take out of something spicy. What do you think?”

Dean yawned. “Yeah, that sounds great. Take however long you need and then we can…” Dean mumbled off into the lull of sleep.

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*&^%$#** _

“Dean, wake up. It’s time to get up, baby.” Dean heard. He grumbled and rolled over. It was not time to wake up. He could tell just by how dark under his eyelids were that it was still dark out. “Dean, you need to wake up.”

“Did another baby wake up?” Dean mumbled lifting his head up to find Cas pacing around the bedroom holding his back. “Cas, what’s wrong?”

“I woke up 2 hours ago with intense pain and I went into the bathroom to splash water on my face and my water broke.” Cas informed as he flicked on the light in the bedroom.

Dean sat straight up. “How far along are the contractions?”

“Just 8-9 minutes apart. Nothing to bad right now. We don’t have to worry about getting to the hospital until the contractions get closer together.” Cas deadpanned.

“Cas, I would feel more comfortable if we left sooner than that.”

“No, Dean, in the early part of labor it is good to stay home and comfortable before heading to the hospital. For right now, I think you should call somebody to come over later and look after the triplets.”

Dean got up and walked into the nursery. All the babies were sleeping peacefully. Dean could hear Cas moan from in the bedroom. He hurried back and Cas was sitting on the bed with his hands on his knees and head o his chest breathing deep and slow. Dean crouched down in between Cas’s legs and rubbed his belly. “You’re doing great, baby.”

Cas nodded. “Have you called someone?”

“Not yet. I will closer to the time you want to start getting ready to go to the hospital.” Dean stood. “You try to sleep some more. I want you well rested before shit hits the fan.”

Cas nodded and Dean helped him lay down on his side. He walked out of the room, flicked the living room light on and grabbed his cell. “Hey Sammy. Yeah, I know it’s late, but can you or Ruby do me a huge favor?”

Dean paced around the living room with the cell phone by his ear and a baby monitor in his hand. “I need you to come over and watch the watch triplets.”

Dean was starting to get angry. Sam was interrupting him before he could even finished and showing his bitch face through his voice. Dean knew it was 3 in the morning. He couldn’t help Cas decided to go into labor at this hour. “Can you take you day off? How about Ruby? She can bring Tom over. He loves the 3 amigas.”

That’s when Dean heard the dial tone. He looked at the phone and Sam ended the call. “That son of a bitch hung up on his own brother.” Dean almost threw his phone at the wall but at the last second he remember his baby girls where in the other room asleep. He quickly dialed the next number.

“Hey Dad.” Dean forcing down his anger at Sam. “I know it’s extremely late, but I need you or Mom to come over and watch after the twins.”

Dean peaked into the bedroom and Cas was dead asleep and he breath out a sigh of relief. “Cas is in labor. We haven’t left yet, but we will once Cas feels he ready to leave.”

Dean peered into the nursery to find little Dot squirming around. “Thanks Dad, Mom knows everything about the trips. She can help.” Dean lifted Dot out of the crib and found she was in need of a change. “I tried calling him, but he wouldn’t let me finished my explanation and then hung up on me.”

Once she was fresh Dean rocked her back to sleep and John and Mary agreed to come by. It was about 30 minutes before Cas woke up and the contractions had sped up to around 4 or 5 minutes. Dean was freaking out.

“Cas, we should go to the hospital, now. They have sped up.” Cas shook his head.

“Dean, baby, I’m a doctor. I know what to do. We can stay here a little longer. Just wait until John and Mary get here.”

Dean looked out the window. It was one of Kansas’s summer storms. “Damn, It’s pouring out there. Let’s hope it lightens up before we head out.”

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked standing up.

Dean hated himself at that moment. He was so caught up in Cas’s mid-labor and finding someone to watch the triplets when they left for the hospital that he wasn’t paying attention to the weather conditions. “I’m such an ass.” Dean snapped as he paced the bedroom.

“What’s going on ? Why are you dumping on yourself?” Cas asked tensing up as a contraction reared it’s ugly head. Dean walked over to Cas and sat him down and comforted him through the contraction.

“It’s storming outside and I made my parents go out in it at 3 in the morning.” Dean said once Cas’s contraction tapered off.

“You’re not an ass, baby, you’re just worried about me and the babies and the triplets.” Cas panted.

Dean phone began to buzz. “Hello?”

_‘Dean, it’s Dad. I’m sorry but we can’t make it to your apartment. The weather conditions are too dangerous.’_

“I understand, Dad, but Cas is pretty far in labor and we need to get to the hospital soon.”

_‘I don’t think you’re going to be able to get to the hospital at all. Most of the main roads have flooded. The news is saying to stay inside.’_

Dean looked over to Cas and noticed he was already having another contraction. He looked at his watch and they had sped up even more. “Dad, I think I’m about to deliver Cas’s twins.”

_‘No, Dean, Cas hasn’t been in labor long enough to have to push yet. He can wait out the storm and an ambulance can pick y’all up.’_

“Dean, it’s time to go, now.” Cas hissed as he arched his back.

Dean hung up and dashed across the apartment and over to Cas. “Cas, sweetheart, I’m sorry, but we aren’t going anywhere. The storm is too dangerous. Just keep holding on a little longer.”

Cas scrunched up his face. “No, I can’t. Dean, you’re gonna have to deliver the babies.”

Dean shook his head. “Cas, I don’t know what to do. Yeah, I have vaginal delivered triplets but I wasn’t paying attention to what was going on. I can’t do that.”

“I know what to do. I have assisted with plenty of births. My brother is an OBGYN for God’s sake…and so is Anna, my old roommate.”

“You can’t teach me how to deliver a baby while delivering babies.” Dean blurted out.

“What other choice do we have?” Cas snapped as another contraction smack into him. “AGH! Help me out of my pants.”

Dean pulled Cas’s sweats and boxers off then grabbed Cas’s hand to try and comfort him. Cas had one hand on his stomach and the other was squeezing Dean’s hand to a pulp. “You’re doing great, baby. Ride it out.” Cas took deep breaths. He tilted his head back and let out a whimper. “Cas, baby, I need to call 9-1-1. There’s no way I’m driving you to the hospital in this weather.”

Cas nodded and Dean dashed to get his phone that he left in the living room. He quickly dialed and brought the phone to his ear. _‘9-1-1. What is your emergency?’_

“Uh, yes, uh, I-I-I need an ambulance.” Dean stuttered. His thoughts were scrambled. He was all over the place. He was trying to comfort Cas, while Cas was helping him through delivering the twins. While, he was also trying to keep an ear out for the triplets sleeping in the other room. If one of them wakes up Dean would probably break down.

 _‘Ok, sir, what is your name? What is your emergency?’_ The woman on the line had a calming voice, but Dean was nowhere near getting calm anytime soon.

“My boyfriend is in labor…like—like really far in labor.” Dean panicked.

_‘Ok, sir, what is your name and your boyfriends name?’_

Dean was on the verge of hyperventilating. This was all too much. They were supposed to already be at the hospital, Cas would have already gotten his epidural. Mom would be here watching the triplets. It wouldn’t be raining and everything would be perfect. “Dean…my-my name is Dean Winchester. It’s Castiel Novak, who’s in labor. He-He works at the hospital.”

_‘Yes, I know, Dr. Novak. Can you tell me how far along Cas is in labor?’_

Dean was done talking. He dropped his phone without hanging up and ran over to Cas. Cas was hit with another contraction. They were extremely close together. “Cas, I’m right here. What do you need me to do?”

Cas nodded. “Check…do you see the head?”

Dean got in between Cas’s legs and definitely saw what Cas was talking about. “Yeah, yeah, Cas, I see the head. Aren’t you supposed to push or something?” Dean panicked.

“Calm down, Dean. I know what to do. I just need you to catch the babies and be here with me.” Cas snapped.

Dean wiped a hand down his face. “Ok, ok…” Dean nodded still taking short choppy breath.

While during a lulled in the contractions Cas sat up and took Dean’s shaking hands. Dean was amazed at the calmness in Cas. “Sh, sh, shhh, Dean. Listen to me.” Cas cupped Dean’s face with one hand and held his stomach with the other. “I know things aren’t going as planned and this is extremely stressful, but I need you to be calm. You have been through this before. You know how much pain I’m in right now. You know how much I need you here and tell me everything going to be ok, but I also know I may be at the top of your list but you are having to listen out for paramedics and the triplets.”

Dean nodded with hot tears rolling down his face. “Ok, do what you need to do.”

Cas smiled and nodded. “I need to push.”

Dean smirked at how casual Cas said that. “Go ahead.” Dean let Cas take Dean’s hand. Dean watched in amazement on how Cas handle himself and just in a few strong pushes deliver the first of the twins. A bouncing baby boy. “He’s here.” Dean huffed with a smile as he cleared the boy’s airways and cut the cord.

Cas smiled. “Wrap him in a blanket and set him in one of the bassinets. The girl should be coming shortly.”

Dean carefully wrapped the newborn in a blanket and sat down beside Cas and rubbed his stomach and ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re doing great, baby. Just one more and you’ll be done.”

“How did you do this, Dean?” Cas took a slow deep breath.

“Are you kidding? You saw how strung out and panicked I was.” Dean smirked. “And also I never had time to catch my breath. They came one after another after another. You are having a breather.”

Cas weakly laughed. “Multiples are either born right after another or up to 15 minutes apart. You weren’t that lucky.”

“What do I do now?”

“Go see how the weather is, did you ever call 9-1-1?” Cas rubbed his belly. “Get me a bowl.”

Dean walked out of the bedroom and checked on the nursery to check on the triplets. They were still asleep fortunately. He found his phone on the floor. He picked it up. He remembered he was talking with the 9-1-1 operator. “Are you still there?”

_“Thank goodness. Is everyone ok?”_

“Yes, my boyfriend one of his babies. I need an ambulance.”

_‘Dean, we have sent a paramedic to your location. The weather has cleared up but some roads are still flooded. You said Castiel had one of his babies, how many is he carrying?’_

“Twins, he’s carrying twins.” Dean could feel his mind scrambling. He walked into the bedroom and handed Cas a bowl he asked for. He walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room. He looked out the window and saw that he had stopped raining but it was still pretty dark. Dean was so lost. His mind was so full and panicked for could focus.

Dean set the phone down when he heard groaning from Cas. He was on his knees with his face plastered on the mattress. Beside Cas’s leg was the bowl that had a huge glob of this bloody thing that Dean could only imagine to be the placenta of the baby boy. He vaguely remember having those taken out. “How are you doing, Cas? Tell me what’s going on?”

“The second on is coming. Something’s not right.” Cas panted.

Dean froze in panic. He watched Cas stand. “Cas…”

“Get on the fucking bed, Dean. Tell me what you see.” Cas snapped. “Dean, I need you.”

He blinked and walked over to the bed and tried to look at what he saw. “She’s…She’s breech. It’s her butt.”

Cas closed his eyes and nodded. He began pushing without notifying Dean. He quickly grabbed Cas’s hand and watch the tiny butt slide further out of the of the birth canal. Cas was deliberately pushing slower.

**_* &^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*(_ **

It took an hour for the baby to slide out to its head. That’s when CAs started pushing hard and choked grunts and moans left his lips. “You’re doing great, Cas. The cord isn’t around her neck, keep going.”

Cas pushed again but this time he couldn’t hold back a scream of agony. With that push she quickly slid out. Dean cleared her airways and cut the cord like he had done with the baby boy. He set the girl in the bassinet, while Cas delivered the placenta.

Dean could hear sirens as he helped Cas get cleaned up and dressed in loose fitting clothes. “You did it, baby. We are going to go to the hospital and get the babies checked out and get you checked out then we can be a family. I’m going to pack the triplets in the Impala and be driving right behind the paramedics and be there at the hospital with you.”

“Stay here.” Cas blurted out. “I need to do this by myself.”

“What?” Dean stared at Cas. “Hell no, I’m not letting you go by yourself.”

“You’re in no condition to drive. I’ll be fine. You stay here with the three musketeers. Call Sam or someone else to watch them later when you have rested and come pick me up.” Cas explained as Dean grabbed the door for the paramedics.

After 15 minutes of explaining everything to the EMT’s Cas was put on a gurney and Dean set the two newborn in Cas’s arms and they rolled him away.

Dean laid on the couch for a second when he finally heard the triplet’s cries. Two hours later they were fed, changed and up and on their mat and Dean laid on the couch and watched them. He picked up his phone and brought it to his ear.

“I just delivered two babies.” He said as he had come to the realization. “I just delivered twins by myself.”

**_***_ **


	21. Father

Castiel woke to a knock on the door, and Meg; in nurse outfit and all, coming in with 2 bassinets by her sides. Cas smiled lightly, knowing those were the babies he pushed out. “Glad to see you awake, Castiel. I thought you might want to see the balls of sunshine…”

Meg smiled down at them, knowing they were _hers,_ that she was finally able to be a mom. Castiel looked down at the 2 small humans wrapped in either a blue or pink blanket. “Would you like to know their names?”

Castiel nodded still looking down at the babies. “Well, the girl is Raven Pandora McCloud. Raven is the bird of death, and Pandora means ‘ _demon’_.  The boy is named Blake Azar McCloud. Blake means ‘ _black’_ and Azar means ‘ _fire’_ , at least in Persian.”

Castiel was still looking down at them with love in his eyes. “Why so demonic names?” Cas asked. He could hear Meg chuckle from the background. “Crowley and I have a thing for dark names; I guess it’s in our nature.”

He knew she was smiling at him. “Would you like to hold them?”  Meg asked, making Cas look up shyly. “Meg…”

“Well, if you don’t want to hold them then it’s fine… I’ll just give you about 10 minutes with them. Then they’re ready to go home.” Meg smiled and left. The room was silent as Castiel looked down at the tiny souls. “Hey guys…” He mumbles smiling slightly, bending a bit to pick up the baby girl on the right of him. She whimpered a bit as he picked her up with soft hands. “Ssssh, baby…it’s okay Papa’s here…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Well, just your carrier…your Papa’s probably in the waiting room…He’s a good day. You’ll have fun with him…” Cas smiled slightly playing with Raven’s tiny fingers.

He went down slowly and picked up Blake, he whimpered as well. “Ssssh, it’s—it’s okay. Everything, is okay…” Castiel silently said. His vision was blurry. “I had fun carrying you two…I loved you guys from day one…” He stated. “I don’t regret holding you for those long 9 months, you guys just needed more time than most and that’s okay. It’s okay to take it slow.”

He felt a tear tip down his cheek, and he wished he could wipe it away. No matter what he kept up his smile. “Be good for your parents, okay, you two?”

His voice was cracked and felt like was losing a piece of himself, losing them. “I love you guys…I’ll always be here when you need me…” He laughed a little as another tear peaked out of his eyes. “Come visit me, okay?”

Castiel heard a knock on the door, and Kevin come in with a smile on his face. Castiel was still smiling down at them, not taking his eyes off them; not even for a second.  “Castiel, it’s time for the McCloud’s to have their babies.” Cas nodded, still looking down at them.

Kevin got closer to him and sinking feeling fell to his stomach. Castiel had his hand wrapped around the baby boy while the baby girl played with his finger. When he saw Kevin’s hand coming in to grab the baby from he was locked. Kevin pulled for a second, but Cas didn’t let go.

“Castiel, you have to let them go…” He said softly, but strict. Cas nodded as Kevin took the baby boy from his grip. He let out a whine which made Castiel scream on the inside. He calmed when Kevin sat him in the bassinet, but Castiel couldn’t let go of the girl. She was so much trouble to get out, she was _his._ She looked like him, almost exactly and he couldn’t let her go.

Kevin came in to take her, but Castiel shook his head and held her tight. “Please, don’t take her from me…” He whispered still looking down at her. “She’s – she’s mine…” He whispered, his vision was a blur. “I’m sorry, Dr. Novak…”

He reached out for the baby and took her from Cas’s weak grip. The girl cried as soon as her hand was taken away from his. Castiel wiped his eyes, but it didn’t help him any. The tears were falling fast. When Kevin left the room he broke down. “They were mine!” He shouted.

His breathing hitched when he talked. “She was mine! He was mine! I’m their Father!” He exclaimed. No one heard him. He cried to himself until he fell asleep.

* * *

 

Weeks went by and Castiel hadn’t seen lighten up a bit. He hadn’t seen Raven or Blake again, and he acted as if he was still on bed-rest. He was in bed all-day unless Dean made him get up or if Dean absolutely needed him. Dean would care for the babies, and Cas would try to help without falling apart. If he even looked at Dot, he’d tear up. Dot and Raven looked just like him and he just wanted to ball-up a cry. He couldn’t sleep much, he just wanted his babies.

 “Cas?” Castiel heard Dean ask. He was in the middle of crying and looking out the window. They were in another Kansas storm. “Cas, Haley is crying and she won’t stop no matter what I do, so is Ethan. They’re not wet, or hungry, or sleepy. Please help me, Cas…” Dean moaned, he had Dot in his hands, rocking her in his arms.

“It’s storming outside…” Castiel smiles lightly, his eyes still wet. “I see that Cas, but can you please help me out here.” Dean leaves to lay Dot down for a nap, coming back with the two babies crying. Castiel is limp, as he looks out the window. “It was storming when I had the twins…” His voice cracked, the blank stare he had on the window was fading.

Dean snapped his fingers at Cas. “Baby, hold Haley, she wants to be held by you.” Dean says, slowly putting Haley in Cas’s hands. He was limp and was holding her softly. He didn’t even have his eyes on her, he was just staring at the window.

“Castiel, hold her right, she can’t hold her head herself!” He shouts loudly and Castiel tenses up. “Dammit Castiel! Be the Father of your child!” He shouts. Haley and Ethan cry harder. “ _My_ child?! You mean yours! You get to be a Father, huh? You get to keep your kids, and not get them taken away from you! You get to see their smiling faces every day, and I haven’t even seen mine sense the day they were born! I don’t get to be a Father, so the hell act like one, Dean?!” Castiel shouted louder than the babies sobs. His voice was cracked and harsh.

“They are your Cas! They’re ours!” Dean yells, but gets calmer. He looked down at the crying baby and rocks her back and forth, calming her. Castiel looks up in confusion. “Why are you lying to me?!” Castiel asked.

“I’m not Cas! My donor was—was you. Black hair, blue eyes, white, German background, all 100% you. Anna said it was a once and a life time chance. They’re yours too. That’s why Dot looks just like you, because she’s yours!”

Castiel stared at Dean and the room fell silent. “They’re—They’re mine?” He asked with a smile. Dean nodded as Castiel looked down a brought Haley closer to himself. He actually smiled for once in weeks.

“I’m so sorry…” Castiel mumbled. “I’m sorry, Dean…” He cracked down and a tear fell down his cheek. He kissed Haley’s forehead and held her against his chest. “Ssssh, Cas…” Dean whispered and kissed the top of Cas’s head.

“You are a Father, Cas. You’re the best Father a child could have…You just didn’t know it.” Dean smiled and wiped off Cas’s cheeks and eyes. “I love you, Cas…It’s all better now.” Cas nodded as Haley became calm in his arms. “It’s all better now…”


	22. Five Long Years Later...

**_Five Long Years Later…_ **

“Hello class, I’m your teacher Mr. Winchester-Novak. It’s a mouthful, yes, I know. You can call me what you like. Mr. Novak, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Winchester-Novak, Dr. Sexy, Mr. English Teacher Guy, but I will not go by Mr. Chester, Mr. Losechester, Or Mr. Whoover vak.”

The class laughed and he looked around. He smiled and turned his back and wrote something on the board about an assignment that he could learn his students.

“There are two things you are going to learn in my class. The first thing you are going to learn is English. The second things you’re gonna learn is about y three daughters. You might learn more about them than English.” Dean propped on his desk. “You’re assignment for the rest of the class period is to write an essay about yourself. What’s your favorite sport, color, food, drink, holiday, animal, school subject? How many siblings, pets, and socks you have? Do you have any allergies I should know of?”

“Can you give us an example?” A girl asked.

“Y’all wanna know about me?” Dean crossed his legs at his ankles. “I’ll give a Q&A. Ask away.”

A boy raised his hand. “Are you married, if so, for how long?”

“Yes, I’m married. My husband and I have been married for 2 ½ years.” Dean smiled and pointed at the next raised hand.

“You said you had three daughters. How old are they and what are their names.”

“They are 5. Today was their first day of school. They are triplets. In order their names are Ethan, Dottie, and Haley.”

A guy raised his hand. “Who’s the babies daddy?” He blurted out.

“My husband.” Dean deadpanned. “Guys, how exciting do you think an English teacher in his mid-thirties will be? I have a younger brother, who is a fancy lawyer man with a woman on his arm and a 6 year old son. I was born and raised in Lawrence, went to school, then college and have been teaching her for 9 years. Don’t worry about me, you’ll learn a lot about me by the end of the year. Now, work on your essay’s until the belly rings.”

_**& ^%$#$%^&*&^%$#@$%^&^%$** _

Dean stood by his car in front of the elementary school. School was letting out in a few minutes and Dean was impatiently waiting. He brought his phone to his ear.

_‘Hello?’_

“Hey, baby, do you have time to talk?”

_‘Yeah, not long though.’_

“What time did you say you were gonna get home?”

_‘Not too late. Have you picked up, the Angels?’_

“Waiting for school to let out, I left the high school during my fourth period planning period.” Dean watched as little kids trickled out of the building. “Hey, I think I see them.”

_‘I’ll call you when I’m on my way home, ok?’_

“Alright, I have something to tell you when you get home.”

 _‘Have fun with the boogers.’_ Cas hung up.

Dean watched the kids exit the building until three heads appeared. They saw him and big smiles spread across their faces. Ethan, with her long curly dirty blonde hair in pigtail and beaming electric emerald green eyes jogged towards her father with her neon pink book bag bouncing on her back. Her bright orange dress blew in the breeze. Behind her was Haley with her light brown braided shoulder length hair with a heavy bang and neon toxic waste green eyes powered walked with her purple book bag in her hands and her black flowy skirt and pink flowery shirt moved in the wind. Dot was running at full speed towards Dean, way ahead of the girls. She took long strides in her bright green short and light blue shirt. Her pitch black pixie cut hair fluttered at her speed she was running. Her lightning pierced blue eyes shined in the light.

“Hey girlies. How was your first day of school?” Dean smiled and the three wrapped around his legs and jumped into his arms.

“The best!” Dot squealed.

“Come on, y’all can tell me all about it on the car ride home.”

That exactly what they did. He finally had them calm down in front of the TV while he cooked supper. He was halfway done with supper when he heard the front door open. Dean peaked into the living room and the trips didn’t hear. They were zoned out. Their first day wiped them out. They were almost asleep. Dean turned and Cas was walking towards him.

“Hey, how was work?” Dean asked wrapping his arms around his husband.

“Busy, I had a little two year old girl puke on me.”

Dean laughed. “Was that all? I can feel more than just that…”

“The vomit was only the worst part.” Cas looked at what Dean was cooking. “You know what. I came home during my lunch and brought home some dessert and a nice bottle of wine.”

Dean looked over at what Cas pulled out of the fridge and opened the lid. As soon as the smell hit his nostrils he got extremely nauseous. “Can you put that away, baby? We can fix it after supper. As for the wine, I think we should save that for another day.”

“Another day, Dean, honey, that bottle of wine cost a lot of money. It was the wine we drank at our wedding. It was the first wine we drank together after the sweet peas were born, after Meg and Crowley’s babies were born. I spent a lot of money on this wine.”

Cas kept the container open and stuck it in the oven. Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes and placed a hand over his eyes. “Go check on the kids, please.”

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Cas walked over to Dean as the scent of the dessert grew strong and Dean could feel the bile rushing up his throat.

Dean quickly pushed Cas out of the way and padded over to the bathroom and quickly shut the door and rushed over to the toilet where he emptied his stomach. He didn’t hear the door open and Cas walk over to him. It wasn’t until he sat back and caught his breath that he realized he wasn’t alone. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? Are you feeling ok? You should have just said you were sick.” Cas rubbed Dean’s back.

“I’m not sick.” Dean replied looking up at Cas.

“Dean, you can’t lie to me. You just puked up everything you have eaten all day. You can’t tell me you aren’t sick.” Cas smiled pushing the hair off Dean’s face.

Dean smiled. “Cas, I’m not sick. I’m pregnant.”

“You’re…pregnant?” Cas exclaimed.

“Yeah, Cas, we’re gonna have another baby.” Dean said as he heard giggles in the door way. He looked towards the door and the three peas were crowding the door. Dean laughed. “What are you blue birds doing?”

“Daddy, are you ok? We heard you getting sick.” Ethan asked.

“I’m fine, curly Q.” Dean smiled. Dean stood and Cas followed. “Come on, let’s go to the living room. Daddy and Papa have some news to tell you.”

Dean pulled Ethan into his lap and Cas lifted Dot into his lap. Haley squeezed between the two men. “Ethan, Dot, Haley, Papa and I have a surprise for you.”

“What, Daddy?” They said in unison.

Cas smiled and bounced Dot in his lap. “Well, chickies, Daddy is gonna have a baby. You guys are going to be big sisters to a baby brother or sister.”

Ethan turned and planted her hands on Dean’s belly. At the moment Dean’s stomach was firm and toned. He had lost all of the baby weight he had gain with the triplets a year after they were born and actually got much more fit. “Hi, baby. Dottie, Haley and I are going to love you so much. Even if you are a sticky yucky boy.”

Dean and Cas laughed. “Of course, Ethan. You, and your sisters are going to love the baby no matter what gender he or she is, right?”

“Yes, Papa.” They all replied.

“Alright, y’all go wash p, supper should be ready soon.” Dean plopped Ethan on her feet and they all darted towards the bathroom.

Cas looked over at Dean. “We’re gonna have another baby.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean.

“We handled three babies and then three tots in the terrible twos and then three little girls that are now in school. I think we can handle another one.”

“Oh, it’s gonna too easy.” Cas smiled. Dean kissed Cas and got up and they had supper with their three little sweet peas.

**_***_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, It's been really fun for me (bringmesomepie) and MCRgurl writing this fic. We were sad to see it end. We do have a idea of making this a series putting a little more detail on Meg and Crowley, Ruby and Sam, or even continuing the Destiel story line. Give us your opinions. Do y'all want more of this?


End file.
